On tape
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: AU: After a diffcult break up Seto tries going back to school. In an attempt to put his old life behind him. Old relationships don't die easily and new ones don't get to second base as easily either. puppyshipping toonshipping Chapter one revamped
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Chapter has been revised and details added!

* * *

"God Pegasus! Stop it! Would you keep your hands to yourself!" Seto shouted at the 30-year-old man that found it impossible to do anything but grope him, "I already told you that I'm not interested!"

Pegasus allowed Seto to push him away, "And I told you that I can make you exceedingly interested. Like all the other times." He whispered and attacked Seto's exposed neck.

"Stop or I'm leaving!"

Pegasus pulled away and looked into Seto's eyes, "You wouldn't do that love."

"I'm not you're **love**!" Seto told him, "And I'm leaving now."

"No wait Seto." Pegasus called after him, "Oh come on. We were about to have some fun!"

"Fun? Never again."

"Never is a long time, Seto."

Seto stop dead in his tracks and turned to face Pegasus, "Every journey starts with a single step."

"Very insightful Seto love. I think I'm rubbing off on you." Pegasus said and attempted to wrap his arms around him, but Seto managed to elude him.

"Pegasus I'm not fooling around with you."

"You know you want to." He said and embraced Seto's thin form, "I know what could get you loosened up. Maybe do a little experimenting."

"I'm not doing that Pegasus!" Seto shouted at him. However Pegasus paid no attention to him as usual. Pegasus scooped Seto up bridal style and carried him back into his room, "Put me down you pervert!"

Pegasus looked at Seto and smiled at him, "Come on Seto-love you never use to talk like that…at least not too me."

"Seriously Max you need to get out of the past." Seto said and sighed deeply. He already knew what he said went in one ear and out the other, "I don't know why I come here."

"Because you know where the party is."

"Being here is far from a party. If I wanted to go to a party-"

"Like that reunion party."

"No."

"Yes, you know you wanted to go and see your old partners." Pegasus teased, "See if you can hold them off yourself."

"I could care less if I ever saw any of them again. That's nothing more than the past now."

"The past? So I'm the past to you?"

"You know what I mean, but I'm leaving that life behind and I'm starting a new one. Away from here so Mokuba will be able to grow up like a normal child."

"That's the sweetest thing ever." Pegasus said and kissed Seto's lips, "Lets have sex now."

"No and no, to the next time you ask. I don't do any of those things anymore."

"You're no fun." Pegasus pouted and set him down on the bed, "If we're not going to have sex…..then what are we going to do. It'll take too long to stitch your legs shut forever."

"I only came to tell you that I'm leaving and that I'm going to finish school." Seto told him as he continued to collect his and Mokuba's things, mostly Mokuba's.

"School? Wasn't the private tutoring here enough?"

"It's more so to develop proper social skills."

"Oh yes you're new life will defiantly need those."

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now. School does start for me in the morning."

"Can I at least get a blow job?" Pegasus asked, "You know how things get when they aren't taken care of."

"Goodbye." Seto said as he closed Maximillion Pegasus' bedroom door.

* * *

Next Day

Seto groaned as the sound of his alarm clock went off, "It's too early…..but I've got to get up. I have to drop Moki off at the daycare…get to school…I'll call down for breakfast…oh I'll just make something for myself…hmm…I'll just sleep one..two more hours…" Seto thought as he knocked the clock into his night stand draw. He did hear his little baby whining in his crib, "I know. I know. But it's too early." Seto rolled over and looked at the crib, "Alright." Seto got up out of bed and lifted Mokuba out of his crib, "What's my little Moki want for breakfast?"

Seto get out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen and got a bottle of milk. Mokuba quietly guzzled it down. Seto changed and dressed Mokuba before they left, their small apartment, for the day.

* * *

At the Day Care Center

"Good morning Seto." Mrs. Sukio said, "I didn't expect to see you here until at least Friday. You must have gotten settled again really quickly."

"Well, it's going to be a busy week for me." Seto told her. She gave him a questionable glare, "I'm going back to school and look for a job. That sort of thing."

"Oh, congratulations." she said and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Seto blushed and handed over Mokuba carefully, "I'd better go before I'm late."

"See you after school." she called after him.

* * *

At School

Seto wasn't familiar with the school or anything about the rules. In all of sixteen minutes his cell phone, ipod and PSP were taken away and put in a place called the "June Box". In class it was it even more difficult he couldn't focus on what the teacher was talking about. Seto was flipping through his crummy history book when a student with an interesting hair style turned around, "You're the new kid." he whispered stating the obvious.

"Nothing gets past you does it." Seto whispered back.

"Call me Tristan. Forgive me for asking but have we met before?"

"I doubt. I'm new after all." Seto's heart started to beat faster.

"Cuz you look like someone but I just can't put my finger on it." After class Seto quickly gathered his books and left the room.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Tristan asked.

"Um…lunch."

"Me too. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." He said as he pulled Seto into the cafeteria.

Seto to shocked by how noisy the lunch room was mainly because a normal lunch for him was just him and Mokuba at home with the sound of a bottle being sucked on. Today's entrée was something that looked as if it was ready to walk right off the plate, but Seto was hungry.

"These are my friends Joey, Yugi, Bakura and Duke." Tristan said to Seto.

"Hi, you must be the new student." Yugi said, "I hope you've had a great first day."

"It's been different. I'm not use to schools like this." He said feeling his natural shyness coming out.

"Well welcome to Domino High. Where the classes are boring and the food stares back." Joey joked, "What classes are you taking."

"The basics so I can get out of there as soon as I can." Seto replied.

"Well, I agree with ya." Joey said, "What class do you have next."

"Chemistry."

"Me too. I'll be sure to hook up with you in class."

"What?" Seto blushed a bit.

"Lab partners. I hope your smart cuz I'm not that good."

"Oh! That'll be great." Seto sat down at the table and looked around at the others, "My I ask...but how am I going to survive this whole school thing? I've never been to one like this."

"Never eat the school food." Duke said, "I swear it's was the reason for the Bird flu and the Swine flu."

"Remember to be on time and never leave your cell phone on or have it insight." Bakura said, "It seems like the new students never learn that soon enough."

After school Seto didn't stop to socialize with the other students he had to pick up Mokuba. He was rear the end of the school yard when Seto heard his name being called out, "Seto! Hey wait up." It was the Joey from lunch.

"Hi." Seto stopped and turned to face him.

"Hey, I was looking for ya." Joey puffed, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have to go pick up my…brother." Seto told him, "I exactly hate leaving him."

"I'll give you a ride." He said and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the student parking lot, "Which day care is it?"

"Uh, the one off of 12th street." He said.

"My sis use to go there!" Joey said and opened the door for Seto. On the way to the day care Joey kept looking over at Seto, "Have I we met before? I mean before today?"

"No."

"No." Joey looked at him again, "I've seen you before somewhere."

"I highly doubt it!" Seto answered and quickly changed the subject, "…..By chance do you have any idea where I could find a job?"

"Like yeah! I work at this coffee house down town and we're looking for a new waiter!"

"What happen to the old one?"

"Oh what I meant was we need another waiter."

"How much do they pay?"

"Depends on your experience." Joey told Seto, "Do you have any?"

"Depends."

"Have you ever had a job?"

"Plenty, but not waiting tables."

"May I ask what they were?"

"I'd rather not say."

"So….what's your brother's name?"

"Mokuba." Seto told him and quickly shift is eyes back to the window, "Thank you for the ride." He said as the car slowed to a stop.

"No problem. Now go get your brother. Then I'll take you up to the coffee house so my boss can take a look at you."

"You sound like a pimp." Seto said as he got out of the car.

"Say what?" Joey got out of the car, "What's that suppose to mean? What's a good guy like you know about pimps?" Joey liked Seto from the moment he saw him and had already planned to ask him out. That was if he could figure out if they were really riding in the same boat. Joey followed Seto into the day care. The Play room was going through the ended of the day ritual called clean up. Joey looked around and wondered which one was Seto's brother. Seto scoped up a baby and hugged him affectionately, "You're brother is adorable." He said.

"Thanks." Seto said.

"How old is he?"

"Almost six months."

Coffee House

Seto met the boss and automatically got the job. Seto didn't exactly like getting jobs just because he was good looking but he couldn't be picky and the boss didn't mind Mokuba being around during his shifts either. Joey and Seto got a cappuccino and talked for awhile.

"You're going to love working here." Joey told Seto as he sipped on the hot liquid, "Want to go out Saturday?" Joey waited for Seto to answer but as the seconds rolled on he was only getting silence, "Sorry, for being so forward."

"I'm sorry Joey. I've never been asked out before but unfortunately I can't. I don't have a baby sitter for Mokuba."

"So you're parents work a lot like do. Oh, well we could always hang out at your place." He said, "Get to know each other better."

"How about your place?" Seto said and shifted Mokuba from his left to right shoulder to drool on.

"Sure, that's even better." Joey smiled like crazy, "Hey Marik's here! Your late you lazy bum. Still looking for your _family_?" Joey shouted at a guy to the door.

"Of course. I can't believe they'd just up and-" Marik stopped when he saw Seto and Mokuba, "Wow I saved some cops so time filing a missing persons reports."

"Hi." Seto said flatly. But Mokuba's reaction was completely different, he was giggling and raising his arms up for Marik to pick him up.

Marik lifted the baby up and hugged him, "Where have you guys been?"

"I believe you should answer your own question." Seto told him, "You're the one that left!"

"You too know each other?" Joey asked.

"We're roommates." Marik said.

"Your parents let you have a roommate?" Joey said, "Can I get in on that deal?"

"Sure, why don't you come over at eleven bring a bottle of vodka." Marik said, "But of course you knew that was sarcasm. Besides Seto doesn't have time for your flirting. He and his little drooler are moving back in with me."

"I am?"

"Of course. I bet you really downgraded yourself." Marik said, "So we're going to pack up your life and move you back in."

"Don't you think you should ask your parents? Don't they depend on you to take care of you brother?" Joey stated.

"I haven't live with my parents in years." Seto told him as he stood up and gathered his things from the table.

"I'm taking the night off, Joey!" Marik told him while he headed out the door.

"What! Hey Wait!" Joey called out, "How-"

"Bye Joey." Seto said as Marik pulled him out the door.

"See ya."

Marik looked around the small apartment, it was exactly what he expected, "You didn't plan to be here very long did you."

"No, I really did like our penthouse. But after you left it was just too quiet." Seto told him.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get this stuff out of here." Marik said, "Thank God you never finished unpacking." It was midnight by the time the two finished packing up everything, "Seto, I can't bear this grouchy apartment a minute longer."

"…WHAT ABOUT THE LEASE! I SIGNED A LEASE FOR FIVE MONTHS!"

"Someone made you sign a lease for this hole?" Marik said, "You-I'll just break the lease."

"How?"

"Mokuba is how old?"

"Almost 6 months."

"Black mold!" Marik said and kicked in a small hole in the wall, "I'm going to call the health department and get officer to condemn this place. The landlord will break the lease so you don't sue for child endangerment."

"You should have become a lawyer or something." Seto said picking up the sleeping boy and headed for the door.

"I'll have to take that into consideration tomorrow." Marik said rushing Seto down the stairs.

The next morning Seto woke up in his old room in Marik and his penthouse. Seto yawned and rolled over to where he'd set down Mokuba. However he wasn't there.

"Mokuba!" Seto rear shouted in panic. He ran out of the room and into Marik's, "Marik!"

"What!"

"Mokuba's gone."

"He's in his room!" Marik said pushing Seto off his bed, "We went over this before. You have to be separated from the kid sometimes…he's going to be weaned and this time for good."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can. You're going to start with formula because I don't want that stuff in my frig."

"But it's organic!"

"TOO ORGANIC EVEN FOR A VEGAN!" Marik said and jumped out of bed, "It's just wrong!"

"But-"

"No buts. You're late for school Seto. You can take my car." Marik said laying back down, "The keys are on the counter."

"Wh-"

"Along with your books, and lunch." Marik said, "Come home right after school. So no chatting with Joey and his friends."

"..okay." Seto said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto arrived home from school and went straight to Mokuba's room. Marik was in there and from the look of things he was putting him down for a nap.

"How was school?"

"Great I guess."

"Hunger?" Marik asked, "You look hunger."

"You haven't even looked at me." Seto said and laughed, "He wasn't too much trouble was he?"

"This little bundle of joy? No way." Marik said, "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep, I have stuff to do. You'll be sleep by the time I get home." Marik said.

"It's Friday."

"So that doesn't mean you can stay up till all hours of the night." Marik grabbed his leather jacket and his keys, "See ya."

"Bye!"

Seto looked down at Mokuba he wished he was awake so he wouldn't feel so alone. Just as Seto was about to wake him up there was a knock at the door. Seto went to answer it expecting it to be Marik with one more rule or bit of advice. But it wasn't Marik, "Joey!! What are you doing here?"

"You invited me." Joey said, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can I come in?" Joey asked.

"Sure."

Joey entered the room and looked around, "Wow you look great."

"Thanks." Seto said. He didn't understand Joey compliment because he was still in his school uniform

"I brought a movie and something to drink." Joey said, "Have you seen The Hills have Eyes?"

"No, I haven't." Seto told him.

"Great, want to watch it now? Or later."

"Now I guess." Seto shrugged.

Joey put the DVD on and plopped on the couch beside Seto. Before the movie had even begun to play Joey made a pass at Seto. Joey slowly draped his arm around Seto's shoulder. Since Seto didn't move or react at all Joey processed. Moving even closed he leaned over and nipped Seto's neck.

"Joey. What are you doing?" Seto said sifting to face him.

"Uh, okay. I'm really attracted to you. I was hoping you'd go out with me."

"….I"

"Shit. I knew you couldn't be gay. I'm an idiot!"

"Don't say that Joey. It's just. I've never been asked out like this before. It's strange almost." Seto said blushing.

"So do you want to…go out?"

"Despite the fact you approach wasn't that great. I never enjoyed being single."

"Great, so this wine won't go to waste!" Joey said and popped the top, "I'll get the glasses!" Joey dashed into the kitchen and return to the living room, " Hope you look red wine."

"Yes. It's my favorite." Seto took the glass and took a sip, "It's been awhile since I have an alcohol."

"I'd hope so we're not even old enough." Joey asked.

Seto laughed and smiled, "I have a lot of older friends."

They began watching the movie but Joey found it hard to keep his hands off of Seto. The only thing that prevented things from going any farther, was the cry of Mokuba. Seto mad a mad dash to his room Joey followed.

"Shh, don't cry." Seto whispered to him as he rocked him. It was obvious that Mokuba was starved by the way he tugged at Seto's shirt, "You must be hunger." Seto said and turned to leave the room. Only to run into Joey, "You didn't have to follow me Joey. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Watching the movie wouldn't be fun with out you." Joey said continuing to follow Seto into the kitchen.

Seto got a pre-prepared bottle of milk from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to warm it up, "It like real late. Don't you parents take care of him?"

"They probably would if they were there." Seto sighed

"Where are they?" 

"The truth is. My parents kicked me out four years ago." Seto confused, "They want nothing to do with me."

"Alright that complains why you're roommates with Marik. But your brother…they couldn't have just tossed him out too."

"He's not my brother." Seto whispered.

"Who is he then? You're cousin?"

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Promise." Joey said with a smile, "Come on don't be so shy."

"He's my son." Seto confused again.

"Oh you weren't gay all your life?"

"I don't know about that. But it not what you're thinking. Joey, Mokuba is my son."

"Yeah you just said that."

"So you understand."

"Pretty much. You're parents kicked you out after you had a kid with y our girlfriend. Now the question is were is she?"

"There was never a girlfriend! I never even had a girlfriend. I had him. He's mine." Seto said again, "How aren't you getting this!?"

"You gave birth to a baby."

"Yes. Don't asked how it happened."

"I think you had to much wine." Joey laughed. Seto frowned and left the room in a huff. Going into his room closing and locking Joey out, "Come on Seto. Come out."

"Get the hell out. You're an idiot."

"IDIOT! AT LEAST I'M NOT CRAZY!" Joey shouted and left with out another word.

Seto laid on his bed with his son while he feed him, "You know I'm not crazy."

Saturday morning Seto found Marik in sprawled across the couch passed out. Seto went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Seto were you crying last night?" Marik asked, entering the kitchen.

"No."

"Yeah you were. I don't hear things. How was your date with Joey?"

"What?! How?"

"I know everything. I should have told you he has a one track mind. You told him you really had a kid and he tell thinking about getting into your pants. I know you didn't let things get to heated up. You tease."

"He just didn't get it." Seto sighed, "How many normally guys would?" Marik said helping himself to a mug of coffee, "I should have gotten a babysitter and took you out with me."

"Did you have fun at your second job?" he teased.

"It's awesome you would believe the tips I get." Marik then pulled out a huge wad of cash, "600 dollars in one night. Not half bad."

"What do you do all night to get that much money!?" Seto asked.

"You're not old enough. To know the secrets of my night life." Marik said downing the hot liquid, "I should take you with me one day."

"That would be great."

"Yep, Mokuba needs to deal with parental separation. Like not sharing rooms.You know when he's older he's not going to be able to leave your side."

"I only wish the day he does will never come."


	3. Chapter 3

Joey carried a bouquet of rose and a big box of chocolate up to the apartment. Seto hadn't returned any of his calls and Marik didn't come to work either. He didn't call to tell them he was coming because he didn't want them to yell at him or just hang up. Marik would probably heard him out but he didn't get a chance to get to know Seto that well. So he wasn't sure what type of person he really was. Joey knocked on the front door and waited, he was hoping they wouldn't answer but the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked glaring at him, "You totally crashed Seto's hopes of finding some descent person."

"Is he home?"

"No he's not."

"Where is he then?"

"Why? I doubt he'd want to see you." Marik crossed his arms. Joey know he wasn't going to give up information on Seto easily.

"Come on Marik. I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Yeah, I heard it was a total disaster." Marik grinned, "Just walk away now. Seto ain't a forgiving person." Marik glanced at something in the corner.

"I don't care. I want to apologize to him."

"Good luck because like I told you before. He's not here."

"Then where is he?" Joey asked.

"He want to visit his ex."

"His ex? Why?"

"Probably for some lovein." Marik said and started laughing.

"MARIK! YOU'RE A B-" Seto said dashing over to the door, "Sorry Joey." he said pushing Marik out of the door way.

"No, I'm sorry." Joey smiled and held out the gifts, "For you."

"Thanks!" Seto said, "Come in." Joey entered and stayed a couple steps behind him, "Sorry I didn't return your calls. I didn't have time."

"It's alright." Joey said as they entered Seto's room, "We should talk. I really want this relationship to work out." Joey made a quick once of with his eyes to see exactly what Seto was wearing. Tight black leather lace up pants with a black shirt with fishnet sleeves.

"I agree." Seto smirked

"I'm still not completely sure about the whole baby thing."

"You want me to explain it to you?" Seto said sitting down on his bed.

"All in time." Joey said quickly and joined Seto on the bed, "Who's Mokuba's father."

"……Why does it matter?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow, "Do you think I don't know?"

"Of course not! I was just wondering. That's all." Joey said waving his hand in front of himself, "You don't seem like the type of guy that gets around like that."

"So what type of guy am I?" Seto asked leaning forward.

"Uh…well on first impressions not a guy with a kid." Joey said.

Seto laughed at him, "And I was about to start thinking you weren't worth my time."

"Ha ha not worth your time. You've got a sense of humor too."

"I'm serious Joey. I don't send time with anyone who's totally worthless."

"I ain't worthless. I can tell you that." Joey said and grabbed Seto's hand pulling him to his feet, "I can show you a good time." he said pulling Seto out into the hall way, "First we hit the carnival down at the ocean front then-"

"Joey Stop!" Seto called out."

"What?"

"Before we do all that can I at least put my shoes on? Seto asked.

"Oh, sorry." Joey waited in the hallway as he waited for Seto to get ready. Joey peered into the room and watched Seto pull on his boots that complimented his pants to well.

"Ready." Seto said and smiled.

"Great."

At the carnival Joey stayed true to his word and showed Seto a great time. Joey was dragging Seto to the Ferris Wheel. As they boarded Joey noticed to adult guys staring at Seto. One even snapped a picture. The two got on the carriage behind them. Joey wished that they could have had a box to themselves. It was quiet the first time around but then thing began to get awkward. The taller of the two guys was staring at Seto the whole time, "Are you in town making a movie?"

"Excuse me?"

"You still got a thousand more fairy tales to do or get done in." he laughed and jabbed his friend in the side.

"Yeah Red. You can't stop now."

Joey was totally confused, since he wasn't sure what the guy was talking about.

"You should tell your boss to let you be Rapunzel. Total bondage."

Seto casted his eyes downwards he could feel his face getting warm, "Hey. Leave him alone!" Joey said.

They ignored Joey's wishes completely, "How do you get into that business? Tell me how I'd love to be your Prince Charming."

"I said leave him alone!"

"Fuck off!" He shouted and snaked his arm around Seto, "How about you ditch blonde and hang out with a real man."

"Not interested." Seto said shrugging the man's arm off.

"Come on Red don't be shy." he said and made a move to kiss him.

Seto jabbed the guy in his throat, "I said I'm not interested!"

"You bitch." The guy snapped and stood up. And caused the whole box to shake, "I could."

"You ain't going to do anything." Joey said, grabbing the guy by his collar, "He's not interested and he's taken already. So leave him alone."

The guy only huffed and sat down beside his friend that did nothing to help him out. As the Ferris wheel came to a stop Joey and Seto got out, "Let's go-"

"I understand that you want to leave."

"No, I want to go into the tunnel of love. Then we can go."

Joey was confused and excited all at once. The tunnel of love was the best place to make out or get freaky for about 5 minutes, "Okay!"

The two got into the swan shaped boat and went into the dark tunnel. It was awfully cheesy, but it was obviously a turn on for some couples. Joey draped his arm over Seto's shoulder and leaned over to kiss him. But Seto stood up in the boat, "What are you doing?!"

"Follow me." Seto said and stepped into the knee deep water.

"Seto! You can't-"

"Don't be a chicken come on!" Seto said not stopping. Joey quickly got out of the swan boat and followed Seto.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like a spur of the moment kind of thing." Seto told him as they came up to a ladder.

"Seto-"

"Yes?" Seto turned around abruptly so they were face to face, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't get angry but do you plan to have anymore babies?"

"Why do you want one?"

"No! I'd never! It's nothing that couldn't wait until years down the road."

"Joey, I'm only teasing you." Seto leaned against the wall, "I'm having so much fun."

"Me too. But what was that whole thing on the ferries wheel about? Where you in some movies or something?"

Seto stared at Joey and thought, _"Oh my God he's either a complete idiot or doesn't watch porn." _

"Cuz I'd love to see your work."

"Trust me Joey. It's noting to be proud about."

"Why not you seem to have a few fans."

"To be honest Joey. My fan's disgust me."

"What no fan mail?"

"You have a one track mind." Seto said.

"Come on tell me about your glory days. You must have made tons of cash. What was your favorite movie?"

Seto couldn't help but smile, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"You're horrible." Joey said laughed and grabbed Seto into a embrace and laid a big kiss on him.

In was midnight when Seto arrived home. Joey really didn't want Seto to go because his curfew wasn't until 2 a.m. on the weekends and since Seto didn't live with his parents he didn't have a curfew. Seto pressed the up button on the elevator and leaned against the wall. He was tiered from the busy day, but he like Joey didn't want it to end.

"Are you hunger?" Joey asked, "There's an alnight buffet downtown."

"Not really." Seto said and entered the elevator, "Do you want to come up?"

"Sure!" Joey said dashing into the elevator with Seto.

Joey couldn't get Seto to open up the door fast enough. Once they were inside Seto turned the lights on.

"Are you thirsty?" Seto asked.

"Nope." Joey said pulling Seto along. He remembered where Seto's room was, "Let's talk in your room."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." Joey said as he closed and locked Seto's bedroom door, "If I know artist and what ever they always have there stuff in their rooms."

"Joey seriously I don't. Look around all you want."

"Don't mind if I do." he said and he ventured around the room.

He looked under the bed. Under the mattress. Behind everything and under everything he could think of. Until he got to the closest, "Jackpot."

"Wait a sec! Don't go in there!"

"So this is were you hide your legacy." Joey said opening the close door.

"Stay out of there!"

"What do we have here?" Joey questioned playfully as held up and pair of bunny ears, "What do we have here?"

"...Um those are ears."

"Yeah for what?" Joey asked and looked to find the rest of what ever the ears went with. He finally found a cotton tail, a pair of white cuffs and a bow tie, "Hmm, this is probably why you have a kid." he teased, "Can you put it on?"

"No!"

"Okay. I'll just see what other things you have in your closet." Joey said and returned to the closet, "Oh, I see something in...red?"

"Joey get out of there!" Seto said running over to him. Joey turned around and grabbed Seto in a awkward embrace, "You must have wore this somewhere." He said holding up the red costume, "Where's your basket red?"

Seto laughed nervously as he pulled away and took the costume from Joey, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Me too." Joey said as he went for another embrace Seto, "It's only been a couple of days but I feel this deep connection to you. It's like I've heard your voice for years before this." Joey kissed Seto on his cheek, "Whatever you need I'm your man. What did you want to tell me?"

"I..."

"Knock Knock." Marik said entering the room, "Glad you're back. You're kids sleep now and I'm going out so. See you later."

"Want to watch a movie?" Joey asked after Marik left.

"Sure." Seto said.

Joey and Seto sat on the couch watching Cannibal Holocaust. Which didn't last to long because Joey preferred to cuddle and the movie that was playing didn't set the mood that well either. Joey snaked his hand up Seto's shirt causing Seto to jump, "Joey."

"Seto can we go back to you're room?"

"Joey, he's crying."

"No I'm now."

"I have to go." Seto said in between heated kisses.

Joey pulled way and Seto dashed to Mokuba's room. The crying stopped quickly but that didn't mean Seto was coming back. As the bedroom door opened again Seto came out with Mokuba in his arms, "He okay?" Joey asked as he turned the movie off.

"He's wet." he said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Joey hung around the bathroom door. In Seto's absence he had to decided to call it a night, "Seto, I'm going to head home."

"Alright then. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Joey said as he left.

The next morning Joey was dragged into work with his apron slung over his shoulder. The coffee house had just open and the rush hadn't hit yet. He was hoping to see Seto but he wasn't in the front waiting for people to come in. As he walked into the back room and saw his boss kicking on the office door, "Come on out. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to touch that smooth skin of yours."

"Your wife here?" Joey asked as he clocked in on the time clock.

"JOEY!" The office door and Seto ran out and straight into Joey's arms.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked his boss.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get to know him better." He said.

Joey looked his boss over and noticed his pants weer unbutton and unzipped, "Been to the bathroom lately?"

"No."

"That's what I thought come on Seto." Joey said taking him by the hand leading him out of the back room.

"Where do you think you're going."

"We quit." Joey said as they left the coffee house just as the morning rush came in.

Joey and Seto went out to breakfast at the local diner. Seto was very quiet, which Joey didn't like.

"What was that all about?"

"What am I going to do for a job?"

"What?"

"I can't offer not to have a job, Joey." Seto said as he played with his glass of water.

"Don't even worry about it. I've got plenty of money to-"

"It's not about the money."

"Isn't money the reason most people get jobs?'

"Not me."

"Okay. Um don't worry about it for now. My aunt owns this dress shop-"

"Excuse me?"

"She's always needing someone to fit the dresses on."

"..."

"Or not."

"...How much does she pay?"

"Are you serious?"

"...I'm not sure...but lets see what happens when we get there."

Joey's had had a wedding gown rush and a fitter couldn't have come at a more prefect time.

"You should see some of the women that come in here asking for white wedding dresses. One came in with 3 children of her very own. She could pull for cream but not white. An ex-prostitute came in and asked for the trashiest wedding dress ever! And guess what color? WHITE! Does that color mean anything to anyone anymore?" She asked, "I mean she probably slept with more people than a porn star." Joey's Aunt fell silent for a moment, "But a customers a costumer. I'm getting paid one way or another. It was nice of you to so come in today. I was having the hardest time fitting this dress. There like nothing to it. Leaving almost nothing to the imagination."

"Is this the hooker...dress by chance?" Seto asked. The dresses color was white full length train however the over all body of the dress was an under bust corset and two extremely sheer strips for "covering the top half" and as for the bottom half it was something but a really mini mini skirt .

"No it's an ex-nun's."

"..."

"The next one is the hooker's."

Joey was sitting in an armchair watching Seth in the wedding dress, "Looks nice on you Seto." he teased, "Its like your legs never end."

"Are you too dating?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Seto said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Joey thought.

"Oh, well whatever makes you happy. You're happiness is key." she said, "Done!"

"Mr. Pegasus, you have 26 business meetings today. Where are you going?"

"I feel my precious treasures needs to come home now. I've have enough of these silly games."

"But sir!"

"Don't worry about the meetings. I own a 30 billion dollar industry. They won't pull out. No pun intended."

Joey and Seto were having dinner at an exactly sit down and wait restaurant. Seto was glad it was okay to bring Mokuba along. Especially since Marik had to go to his second job. The waitress was the nicest which made the whole experience great. After dinner they went for a walk in the park and that's when Joey popped the question...not that one.

"What did you mean when you said "not exactly"?"

"What?"

"Back at my Aunt's dress shop. She asked you if we were together-"

"Oh that." Seto said, "I don't want to be with anyone that Mokuba isn't 110 percent with."

"Mokuba likes me! Ain't that right little man." He said taking him from Seto and tossing him in the air.

"JOEY!" Seto screamed.

"He's alright. See he liked it." Joey said as Mokuba laughed.

"Don't do that ever again. What if you dropped him!?"

"I'm sorry Seto. I didn't think you'd be that freaked out about it. Didn't your parents do that to you when you were a kid?"

"Yes and he missed." Seto said taking Mokuba way from Joey.

"Oh sorry."

They arrive back at the apartment Joey felt bad about what happened in the park and didn't expect Seto to do what he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joey." he said and peaked Joey on the lips.

"Sure thing!"

Seth entered the apartment after Joey left. It was past Mokuba bed time but that wasn't going to stop Seto from making sure he had a bath. It was to early to start a poor hygiene habit. After a bath and a relaxing baby massage Mokuba was sound asleep.

After taking care of his own bathing routine he retired to his bedroom. His bed never felt so comfortable.

"It's about time you came home." a voice said.

"MAX!" Seto shouted ans jumped out of bed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home. It's about time for you to take your place back at my side and in my bed."

"I'm not going back with you. You have to leave now.'

"Don't be difficult Seto. You know I don't stop tell I get what I want." He said moving towards him until he was backed into a corner.

"Please-"

"Please what Seto? Are you begging?"

"Leave. Just leave us alone!"

"You belong to me." he said taking Seto's face in his hand.

Seto pushed Pegasus off of him and freed himself from the corner that imprisoned him. He ran ran to his son's room and locked the door. Mokuba woke up abruptly and began to whine. Pegasus banged and kicked on the door.

"You have to come out sometime Seto. You need to forget this silly dream you have and take your place."

Seto leaned against the door to insure he didn't get in. Everything was quick for awhile, but he hadn't heard him leave. It was about 2 am and Mokuba was wide awake and didn't look happy about it at all. Seto opened the window and with his son stepped out on the fire escape. Climbing down the ladder was the hardest part but he was able to no problem. There couldn't have been better timing Marik was walking up.

"Marik!"

"Seto it's 2am what are you doing up?"

"Pegasus he's up there."

"Come on." Marik said pulling Seto down the street.

"Where?"

"The only place we can go for right now."

Joey dragged himself out of bed. The knocking hadn't stopped in what seemed like an hour.

"Do you have any idea what time...oh they guys." Joey stepped aside to let them in to his place, "What's up? You know it's late right."

"We had some issues with our place. So we're going to crash hear for a day or two."

"Sure that fine." Joey said, "You can to the two guest rooms."

"Thanks."

Joey waited for the place to quiet back down before he re-retired to his bed. He attempted to go to sleep but he heard his door open slowly.

"Joey?"

"Hm?" Joey kept his eye close as he listened for Seto's movements around the room. He felt his bed dip a little and then a warm body beside him, "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to disturb Mokuba. It's been along day for him."

"What happened?"

"...What do you mean?" 

"At ya apartment. I know Marik and he could beat the shit out of anyone."

"There's a lot more to it."

"We have all night. Come on tell me."

"It's nothing. Really." He said pulling back the covers and slide in beside Joey. He moved in really close, "Night."

Joey's face was bright red and could feel blood rushing to worst place in this situation, "Nnnight."

In the morning Joey woke up smelling bacon and eggs. He sat up and realized that he was in a tight embrace. Seto arms was looped around his neck and one leg was over his. Joey smiled and thought, "Whoa if this is how it's going to be when we're "not exactly" dating how is it going to be when we are really dating?" Seto shift and rubbed his smooth legs against Joey's, "Aw yeah." Joey tighten his embrace around Seto and pulled him closer. The next thing he felt was Seto hitting him.

"WHAT!"

"Let me go! That hurts!" Joey had forgotten he almost always had a boner in the morning and Seto was nice enough to remain him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Seriously it's been like three years sense I even touched this story. Well I going to finish it!!! For you!!!!! Tom Boy 601**

* * *

"Man, Marik that really smells good!" Joey said as he stretched while he entered the kitchen, "Where did you get all that stuff anyway?"

"You had it in your refrigerator……I was surprised myself." He said as he set the final plate on the table, "I was expecting pizza boxes and take out containers."

Joey laughed nervously as he kicked the bag full the pizza boxes and take up into the broom closet, "Amazing that I forget what I had in there."

"Whatever. Is Seto up?" Marik asked as he measured something out and stirred it into a glass of milk.

"Yeah, he's getting beautiful in the bathroom."

"Make sure he drinks this." Marik said as the set the glass down, "I'm going to check out the apartment. I'll be back later."

"Okay." Joey sat down and began to eat the plate of food, "God that's good!"

"What's good?" Seto asked.

"Marik made us breakfast before he left. Ya'll should just move in!" He laughed.

Seto joined him at the table and nibbled on the strip of bacon, "Joey about last night."

"Don't worry about it. When you're ready to tell me I'll be here to listen."

Seto smiled, "You're so sweet." He said as he picked up the glass of milk, "I want to look for another job today."

"Another job? Its wedding and prom season don't you think you'll be busy enough?"

"I like to be busy." Seto replied, "I don't want to just sit around in a dress stop all day waiting to be needed."

"Okay, did you have anything in mind?"

"Something in a bookstore maybe……or something like that. Beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

Marik entered the apartment as quietly as possible. He knew the chances of Pegasus still being inside were great. He moved through the area make sure he didn't step on a single noisy spot. Entering his bedroom he quietly grabbed a box that was hidden under his bed. Marik sighed with relief as he turned to leave. The box had been untouched and he hadn't had a run in with Pegasus. As he turned to leave his room he heard heavy footsteps approaching his room. For a moment Marik had forgotten how to breath. Marik hide under his bed just in time as the door was pushed opened. He knew that walk anywhere it was Pegasus. He opened the door to his closet as he searched for him. As he was distracted, Marik slide from under his bed and made a mad dash for the front door. He reached it and tried to pull it open but it was dead bolted.

"While it's like looking into the past." Pegasus whispered into his ear, "You haven't changed at all." He forced Marik to face him, "Not a hair out of place. You're still has prefect as the day I met you."

"Let go of me!" Marik told him as he pulled away.

"I'll let you go. If you tell me where Seto is." Pegasus smiled at Marik's silence, "You're loyalty is going to be your down off one day. You're a wonder alright." He allowed his handed to roam all over his body, "I don't even remember why I replaced you. You're just as vocal and beautiful." Pegasus leaned down to kiss Marik's lips but got a punch in the face, "And that fire you have! That's the one thing that he doesn't have, any more at least."

"Let go!" Marik shouted as Pegasus tightened he grip on him, "Stop it leave us alone!"

"Do be like that my Goldilocks. I know exactly what you need."

* * *

Joey sat on the couch while Seto got dressed to go out job hunting, "You know pants and a shirt would be fine." Joey called out, "You're not meeting the Emperor you're filling out applications."

"How's this?" Seto asked as he stepping out in front of the couch. He wore dark blue pants and the white button down and a matching vest.

"That's perfect. You can go out tonight in that too."

"Great let's go." Seto said as he picked up Mokuba and the news paper.

"Where too first?"

"The vintage book store."

* * *

"STOP IT! STOP STOP PLEASE!" Marik screamed as Pegasus bond his hands above his head, "Please don't do this to me!"

"I love to hear you beg!" Pegasus said into his golden locks of hair, "I've always wanted to do this with you again." Pegasus gathered all of Marik hair into his fist and tied it into a knot around the beam on the headboard, "Now don't have to worry about you head butting me." He laughed.

"P-Pegasus please, Max. You don't want to do this." He pleaded.

"But I do. More than anything." He caressed his face, "I can tell you're out of practice. But don't worry I'll break you in again."

* * *

"Well you do have all the requirements for the job." The old short female owner of the book store said, "But can you reach the top shelf?" She held a book up at Seto the probably weighted the same as she did. Seto took it and with ease put it on the top shelf, "Well my boy! Consider yourself hired! You can start next week."

Joey was amused by the whole interview process. It was all lift this. Move that. Put the books in alphabetical order. He was secretly glad that this was their first and last stop of the day. He honestly didn't want to interview hopping all day.

"Want to get some lunch?" Joey asked Seto upon leaving the store.

"Sure." Seto replied beaming with joy, "Mama got a job Mokie!" He told Mokuba as he lifted him up. He replied with a toothless smile and drool.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza actually."

"Great! I know a great place not too far from here!" Joey said pulling Seto down the street.

Entering the Pizzeria the aroma made Joey's mouth water and Mokuba had fallen asleep along the way so Seto didn't have to worry about feeding his until later. Sitting at a table near a window Joey opened a menu and turned it around so it faced Seto.

"You have to get a Calzone from here! It's like an orgasm in your mouth!" he joked.

Seto stared blankly at him, "That's a bit of a repulsive way to put it." Seto said as he glanced over the menu, "I'll take the large slice of veggie okay."

"Sorry, that was a really bad way to put things." Joey laughed nervously, "I'll get it and you can try it if you want."

* * *

"AH!" Pegasus shrieked as he pulled away from Marik. He could feel his shoulder pulsating from the nasty bite Marik had given him, "You're as fiery as you were before. I like it."

"Let me go!" Marik shouted as he kicked at him.

"Keep talking like that." He said is he looked around the room, "It really gets my blood flowing." He picked up a bottle of lotion, "This will have to do."

* * *

"Looks delicious!" Joey said as he got ready to dig into the huge calzone that was sat in front of him.

Seto watched Joey from over his cup of tea, he couldn't help to find Joey very amusing. The way food made him excited was the weirdest thing. Joey looked up from his calzone to see Seto staring at him, "Earth to Seto. You alright?"

"Oh sorry. I zoned out for a second."

"It's okay."

"Um, did Marik tell you where he was going?" Seto asked as he bit into the slice to pizza.

"Oh he was going back ya'll apartment to check it out." Joey said, "Hm, I worried if he'd want to meet up later?"

Seto got up from the table quickly, "I-I-I'll go call him. I'll be right back."

Seto raced into the restroom as he speed dialed Marik's number. It rang a few times before it picked up, "My God Marik. I'm so glad you're okay?"

"What would give you that idea?" Seto felt himself pale in color, "He could have been though." Seto could hear Marik's muffled cries in the background, "Tell me where you are.I'll come and get you and everything will be like it was before."

"M-Max please stop this." Seto plead, "You're being crazy."

"You shouldn't have left me then!" Pegasus said, when he spoke he sounded very winded, "Would you like to take his place? You're not as out of practice as….he….is."

Seto stood in the restroom shaking all over he could hear everything that was going on. The pain in Marik's voice was heart breaking, "Fine just stop it please!"

"What friends will do for each other. It warms my heart." Pegasus laughed, "Just come to your little apartment and we'll talk business." Then the line went dead.

* * *

Marik's eyes were closed tightly due to the continuing pain. Pegasus continued his vigorous pace. He would never leave a job unfinished no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Seto emerged from the restroom after many minutes of trying to get himself composed. Taking deep breaths all the way back the table.

"Everything alright?" Joey asked as he shifted Mokuba to a different shoulder.

"Yes, everything is fine." Seto told him as he took Mokuba from him, "But I have to go."

"What? Why?" Joey asked as he stood up, "What's wrong, really?"

"I just have to leave. I'll be fine." Seto reassured him. As he turned to leave Joey grabbed onto his arm stopping him from moving any farther away from him. It was a tight grip but not tight enough to prevent Seto from pulling away if he really tried, "Joey let go of me."

"Seto, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't-"

"Your eyes are red. They weren't that way before ya left. What's happened? Do you want me to come with you?"

Seto stared at him in astonishment he had really notice the slightest change in him, "Joey, if you really care about me you'll sit down eat your lunch and met me at my apartment in fifteen minutes."

"Seto-"

"Joey please do that for me." Seto pulled his arm out of his grasp and dashed out the door.

Not a moment after Seto had left their food had arrived. Joey sat down and stared at the calzone that he know long wanted,"It's so weird. That he would leave after talking to Marik." He thought, "Maybe something's wrong with Marik."

Seto reached his apartment in record time. Before he entered the building he looked Mokuba over the mixture of running jogging and speed walking had put him into a deep napping state. Seto walking into the building as if everything was fine in the world. The ride in the elevator seemed to drag on forever. Seto exited the elevator and walked down the hall way that seemed shorter before.

Seto tried to open the front door as quickly as possible. Once he was in he could hear the sound of music coming from Marik's room. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he carefully set Mokuba down on the couch and laid a blanket over him so he was out of harm's way. He made his way back to Marik's room. Seto pushed the door open to see Marik on his bed. He was gagged and bonded. His eyes were glazed over with a sense of disbelief as though the event that had just come to a close hadn't happened.

"Marik……"Seto stammered as he approached his bed side. He stirred at the sound of his voice and leaned up to look at him. His eyes were wide as he began to shake his head wildly and mummer something crazy through the gag. He forced himself to sit up, as much as he could, on the bed as he screamed through the gag. Seto turned around in time to see Pegasus close the bedroom door.

He smiled smugly at them as he walked over to the petrify Seto and caressed his cheek, "Just lovely. It's seems like years since I've had you both in the same room."

"Pegasus-"

"No need to speak Seto love. I've already have people coming to move you both back onto my island. I'm sure that you both have had your fun. But now it's back to work."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Seto said softly but loud enough for Pegasus to hear.

"Excuse me love I think I'm hearing things. What did you say?" he asked as he walked closer.

"I'm not going anywhere-"Seto didn't get a chance to finish before a large hand smacked him across the face. Seto nearly fell over in shock. He'd never be hit by him before not like that. Marik pulled against his restraints, he had to stop this from happening somehow.

"Listen Seto, you may think that I can't do anything to you but as far as I'm concerned I own you. Both of you." Pegasus said as he rubbed the reddened mark on Seto's cheek, "Remember we have a contract and until that contract is fulfilled." He leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "You're mine."

"I'm not going to let you use me anymore! I 'm not going to work for you anymore!" Seto said slapping his hand away, "I'm not your toy to use anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Seto because you indeed are my toy to use and discard when the time comes. And since you show such promise I believe you have a couple more years and children left in you." He grabbed onto Seto's arm roughly and pulled him out of the room.

"Let go of me!"

"That's what they all say." Pegasus said as he yanked Seto hard so he fell forward, "I'm going to have to break you in again too I see." They were approaching the front door when it opened and two muscled men came in. Seto recognized them from past experiences, "Please take Goldilocks to my car please." Pegasus said to one of the men, "You take my new Snow White to my car as well."

The man yanked Seto off the floor and out the front door, "No! Let me go! LET GO OFF ME!" Seto continued to scream which caused a few of the neighbors to come out and see what was going on. The token bachelor on the floor saw Marik bound and gagged as he was carried to the elevator. He recognized him from a Gangbang be had seen, earlier that day.

The car was hidden in an alleyway so no one could see the obvious abduction happening. The closer and closer they got to the car the more Seto struggled and yelled, "I do hope you have that kind of energy when we began to filming again. You're going to need it."

Joey was running down the side walk as he didn't want to be late. He was eager to get back to Seto and Mokuba since he was concerned. It just didn't seem like a normal thing for Seto to do at all. As Joey was about to cut across the street the lead into the alley beside his destination a black car with dark tinted windows zoomed out almost clipping him.

"Watch where ya going ya jerk!" Joey shouted as he entered the building. It didn't take him long to get up to the top floor of the building but that's when things got weird for him. The door was left wide open. Joey entered with cautions he just had that feeling of something now being right. He heard a noise in Marik's bedroom and let his nerves relax a bit as he heard towards the room. Pushing open the door Joey's eyes landed on a man sitting Marik's bed jerking off to an extremely colorful porno on the TV.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Joey shouted startling the man in the process, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Those two guys! They do fairytale porn. The blonde is so hot." He said as he began to rub his shaft again.

Joey unsure how to get the man out of the apartment closed the door and left him there. He began to go to the front door but he heard a familiar coo. The turned around and saw on a bundle of blankets moving. Moving closer Joey discovered Mokuba lying on the couch without a care in the world. Scooping him up carefully Joey walked around the apartment searching for Seto or Marik.

"Neither of them would just leave him behind." He said franticly searching the area. Joey opened the door to Mokuba's room and put him in his crib so he could focus on the situation at hand. One Marik was missing. Two Seto was missing. Three there was a random dude in Marik's room pleasuring himself. Joey went back over to Marik's room. That's when he heard Seto's voice he quickly opened to door only to still see the random guy on the edge of Marik's bed, "Where's Seto?" he thought. Again he heard his voice. Joey entered farther into the room and looked at the image on the flat screen. Joey could feel his face redden from embarrassment from what and who he saw.

Seto was on the screen wearing an elaborate red little red riding hood costume with a basket full of….sex toys. His hair was longer much longer and he looked skinner if that was even humanly possible. He was talking to someone off camera while looking seductively over his shoulder. A man ten times bigger muscle wise came up from behind Seto and grabbed him roughly. Joey couldn't watch anymore of the turned the TV off gaining the man's attention, "Hey what's the big idea?!"

"Where are Marik and Seto? What happened to them!?" Joey said grabbed the man's sheet collar.

"S-Some guys came and take them away. The blonde he was in bad shape and I remember them taking the brunette into the elevator. That's all I saw." The man looked terrified.

"Anything else?"

"I heard a lot of commotion last night and this morning and afternoon right before the guy came back."

"Seto dear would you like something to drink some wine perhaps?" Pegasus offered to the young man, "It always got you loosened up." Seto remind silent as he sat on the leather couch. He hadn't made eye connect with the older man in an hour and didn't plan on it, "Seto, I hate it when you wear things like that." He said referring to the dress pants, shirt and vest, "It looks so restricting."

"I'm not going to do it." Seto said as he looked up.

"What was that?"

"I'm not going to work for you anymore or ever again. I have a life outside of all of this now."

Pegasus laughed and stood up from him armchair, "Ah Seto you make me laugh."

"I'm not kidding around. I'm not doing this anymore!" Seto stood up as well.

"Love I'm sorry you feel that way. But you still have a debt to me." He said as he placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, "Our contract states that you'll perform in your assigned series until it is completed. There's still at least a baker's dozen left."

"You said the same thing two years ago! It's never going to end!" Seto shouted slapping Pegasus' hand away.

"Seto it will end one day. When I people no longer wish to see your performing. Then you'll take your place officially beside me in my bed."

"That's all you ever think about."

"I think about the future as well. I plan have more children one day. Of course you'll play your part in that as well." Pegasus grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him close, "I miss the seeing you in that condition."

"I don't." Seto said pulling himself out of his grip, "I refuse to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Is that so?" Pegasus said as he picked up a wine glass, "That's fine Seto. You don't have to have anything to do with me. But you will complete your contract or I could put you out on the streets and take our son since living on the streets couldn't possibly be good for him." Pegasus took a sip out his wine, "The choice is yours." Seto felt a huge weight just drop onto his shoulders. He's heart was pounding so hard. He couldn't think straight at all. He couldn't even remember how to breathe, "Since you're still standing here I'm going to take that as a yes." Pegasus smiled as he set down his wine and approached Seto, "Don't worry love. We'll start out slow and then we'll build up to what you're use too."

Seto followed him up the stair and into a room the only thing he remembered was hearing the door shut.

"Seto please change into something appropriate." He said as he slided his blazer off. Seto didn't move as he looked around the room, "Everything is still in the closet, Seto." He added as he worked on his tie, "Seto don't make me repeat myself."

"M-m-max please I can't do this." Seto said as he shook in fear, "I can't. Please don't make me."

Pegasus looked over at Seto from his seat in his leather armchair, "Seto, we've done this hundreds of times. It's nothing new to you. Now go put something nice on."

Seto stood in the center of the room still not moving. Pegasus grew a bit annoyed by this and stood up as he walked toward the door, "I expect you be changed by the time I come back." He said before he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile Marik winced in pain as four different women pulled and sewed 16 foot blonde hair extensions into his hair. Every completed section seemed to added 20 pounds of pressure to his entire body. Another team of women were applying feminizing make up to enhance is already delicate appearance.

Pegasus entered the room to see how the transformation was going. He only got a quick look at his tan beautiful since he was continuously being locked from seeing him. It wasn't much looked until they brought the costume he'd be wearing. Pegasus smiled, "Very nice my little Rapunzel. Good job ladies. You're dismissed." Once the women had left it only left Pegasus and Marik in the room together. Marik was his costume against up since they were dismissed before they had finished laces up the back, "Now this is what I missed."

"You're sick."

"Seeing you all dressed up reminds me of my sisters Barbie dolls." Pegasus slided his hands along Marik's waist, "I'll finish this for you." Pegasus began to lace up the corset to Marik's costume. He pulled as hard as he could on the strings Marik gasped in pain as the added pressure nearly choked him, "Almost done."

Marik turned around to look at him he could only take shallow pants and he felt faint, "Why?"

"Why? You ask. Well this way you won't have to try as hard to keep your voice light and soft." He said as he pulled it a bit tighter before lacing it into place, "Now isn't that better? I have you lines here. We don't have enough time to keep re-shooting scenes so you're going to have to do you're absolute best for me okay?" Marik simply nodded in agreement, "That's my doll. Remember to have fun?"

Seto sat on the edge of the bed he was still dressed in his original clothes. He was shaking in fear and he couldn't get a grip on himself. Jumping to his feet when he heard the door being unlocked, he prepared himself for whatever verbal abuse was headed his way.

Pegasus frowned when he saw Seto had disobeyed him once again, "Seto what did I tell you before I left?"

"I'm not doing this anymore." Seto said softly.

"Yes, you are." Pegasus told him, "You're going to go get dressed and then do as you're told. I really don't want to get aggravated with you today Seto. We're supposed to be making up not fighting more."

"You go to-"Seto didn't get a chance to finish as he was back hand across the face. The force knocked him to the floor. He cupped his face in shock Pegasus had never hit him that hard before.

"Look what you made me do, Seto." Pegasus said as he wrapped his arming lovingly around Seto as a distraction as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt for him, "I don't like you're stubbornness. I'm trying to help you and you're refusing it. That's hurtful Seto. You don't want to hurt me do you?"

"No, I don't." Seto as he had given up.

"You want to make me feel better?"

"Yes, I do?"

"Well then." He said as he pulled Seto to his feet, "Get dressed in my favorite and come back to me."

Seto walked into the closet and looked at the one costume that was set apart from the others. It was mostly red but also white and black. The top portion was mostly red but the boning was black and the laces and ribbons were white. The bottom was a fluffy puffy mini skirt. Of course the cap was a plain red cap. Thigh high leather boots were a requirement not an option.

It had only been a few minutes and Pegasus had become less than patience with the boy, "Would you please hurry up." Not a moment later Seto emerged from the closet dressed to Pegasus' liking, "That's much better." He smiled, "I am sorry that we're going to have to rush through these. You do know how I like to be present during filming."


	7. Chapter 7

"Get off of me!" Seto shouted his Pegasus pinned his to the bed, "Stop it!"

Pegasus laughed as he continued to record his struggling little star, "You get into character so well, Red."

"I'm not! Get off of me!" Seto said sending his fist right into the side of Pegasus' face. He fell back from his pry just enough for Seto to slip from under him. Seto crashed to the carpeted floor of the bedroom. He was so shocked by his own actions he almost didn't notice Pegasus reaching down to retrieve him. Thinking quickly Seto rolled under the bed and out of his reach.

"Seto come out from there!" Pegasus said beyond irriated with the boy, "You're only delaying it."

"It's not going to happen!" Seth screamed back at him. There was silence Seto couldn't hear anything but his own breathing. He turned his head and saw Pegasus's standing beside the bed.

"Seto, I consider myself a patient man but I you're pushing me really hard now."

He waited a moment to give the boy some time to response but when nothing happened Pegasus knew it was time to take things into his own hands. In a blink of an eye Pegasus had dropped down reached under the bed and pull Seto from over by his hair. He hated to cause his love such pain but he always pushed him too it. Seto's felt his back hit the side of the bed then a large hand around his throat.

"Enough of this foolish." Pegasus said as his face became dangerously close to Seto's, "I attempted to be gentle with you but looks like I'm going to have to break you in the hard way again."


	8. Chapter 8

"It hurts!" Seto screamed into the pillow Pegasus had his face pressed into.

"Seems like I was wrong about you not being out of practice." He said as he pushed all the way in, "You're so hot and tight just like the first time." He pulled out a bit before he slammed back in violently and then again after that, "It's ashamed it has to be this way. I'd look to be able to see that beautiful face of yours but I can't trust you not to bite back. "

* * *

Joey held Mokuba tightly in his arms as he ran down the street, he hated to ask for favors but this was an emergency. Bursting through the front door of the Kame Game shop he saw Yugi had been reading a magazine behind the counter upon his arrival.

"Hey Joey! Everything alright?" he asked concern showing in his voice.

"No, Yug. Seto our classmate he's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped! Are you sure?"

"Yes! I went ova to his apartment and the door was wide open and the place was a wreck. He and his roommate are missing."

Yugi stared at his friend for a moment before speaking again, "I don't mean to be funny but how does their place normally look?"

"It's a penthouse high-rise apartment! It looks fuckin awesome!" Joey shouted and in the process woke up Mokuba.

"Is that a baby?" Yugi shrieked.

"Yeah, he's Seto's…baby...brother." Joey lied, "Seto has full guardianship over him."

"Well Joey we should call the police if he did get kidnapped. Do you have any idea who would want to kidnap him?"

"He mentioned a guy from his past once. Yugi you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Alright, I promise."

"I think Seto did or does porn."

"…Okay…I already knew that." Yugi said nonchalantly.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW! HOW! WHEN DID HE TELL YOU!"

"….Joey are you saying that you didn't know this?" Yugi asked shocked, "I mean it's not common knowledge but it's not a total secret either. Tristan talks about it all the time. He's kind of jealous that you're dating him. He thinks that all you two do is have sex but I know you're not getting any.

"Yugi, whether I'm getting any or not is besides the point! I need to find out where the owner of that company is."

"…Joey, there is a convention downtown."

"Yugi I don't have time for cosplayers!"

"Joey, it the annual Porn-Convention. There are ads and flyer for it everywhere." Yugi told him, "The owner of Naughty Fairy Tales is going to be there to announce the new series of tales coming out."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, I have a habit of noticing things and listening to what Tristan talks about 80% of the time."

"Yugi could you watch Mokuba for me?" Joey asked, "I have to get Seto."

"Sure Joey but how are you going to get in? You have to be 21." Yugi said as he took the baby from Joey.

"I'll figure that out on the way. Thanks Yugi." Joey shouted as he ran out of the store

* * *

Seto laid face down on the bed as he watched Pegasus get dressed in a fresh suit. He always knew exactly what to do to punish him. He called it 'breaking' it was suppose to break in new performers. It was like being raped, there was zero preparation, zero affection, zero compassion, and zero lubrication. So you could get use to the possibility of pain and the feeling of being used. Seto was too exhausted to feel the obvious pain he should be feeling.

"When you're able to get up. I want you to come down and join me at the convention." Pegasus told him he was lovingly stroked Seto's cheek, "Put on something nice when you do. In an hour you're best friend as going to be doing his first live show." Seto just looked at him with vacant eyes and nodded, "That's what I like to see." He said as he left.

* * *

Joey stood outside of the massive convention hall. It was huge and security was everywhere checking IDs and passes like crazy. Looking for away in he slipped into an alley way to search for an open window or an unlocked door, but instead he found the same black car that had almost hit him earlier. Ducking behind a nearby dumpster he watched a freakishly huge bodyguard get out of the front seat and opened the passenger door. The man reached in and pulled Marik out before throwing him over his shoulder then a man with platinum silver hair got out and instructed the man to carry Marik inside. Then the man told the driver to go back to the hotel and get Seto.

"Bingo!" Joey thought, "-but should I stay here and help Marik or go help Seto." The car pulled always when the sliver haired man went inside. Joey walked up to the door and tried to open it and to his surprise it hadn't been locked back. Upon entering he found himself in the preparation area for the guest performers and the guest speakers. He didn't see the sliver headed man or Marik anywhere. As he walked through he saw numerous things that he didn't ever want to see ever again.

"You look lost sweetheart." A woman said to him.

"Yeah, um I'm looking for my friend….he thought I saw him come back here." Joey lied sort of.

"What's your friends name sweetie?"

"Marik..." He said unsure if he should be talking to the naked woman.

"….Performance name sweet heart."

"Oh I think its Goldilocks." Joey blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh I saw him a second ago go into his dressing room. He's a big name here so he gets a room. I hear Red's going to make an appearance today too."

"Red?" Joey repeated as he hoped the woman would tell him more about what was going on.

"Yeah, like at the peak of his popularity he just disappeared. Lots of people thought he had died or something but it was just an extended well deserved vacation. The stuff he does. I'm just sayin that when I saw it I blushed."

"Thanks uh...umm"

"Mai Valentine."

"Thank you." Joey said as he rushed down the hall towards the dressing rooms. On the doors the name of the person was displayed so it was easy to find Goldilocks…Marik's room. Joey stopped at the door and listened to the voices he could hear from inside. He couldn't make out what was being said except that when he backed away from the door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He quickly said as he turned around only to see another muscular man with his hand on Seto's shoulder. Joey almost lost him composure when he saw those blue eyes but when he noticed how lifeless they looked he got a real bad feeling.

"Watch where you're going twink." The man said as he knocked Joey out of the way and continued down the hall. Joey watched as the man put Seto into a room and then left.

Once he was out of sight Joey ran to the room and burst through the door. Seto automatically turned around to face him. He was dressed in a beautiful and sexy Princess gown and Joey was pretty sure he was getting turned on by the display. Joey came to his senses when he felt Seto's body press against him and his arms around him, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Of course. I had to save you. You're my damsel in-"

"You're not doing a very good job of it." Pegasus said from the door way, "Seto you know better than to have personal guest in here."

"Please don't hurt him." Seto plead as he maneuvered himself in front of Joey, "He doesn't know anything."

"What are ya talking about? You're not old enough to be doing this shit!"

"Joey please stop it!" Seto turned to him, "Don't say anymore!"

"Joey, this is a personally choice Seto made a long time ago." Pegasus said as he closed the door, "How could you possibly want someone like him. He's all…used. Could you really handle being continuously compared to _**all**_ of his other partners? None of them can even compare to me though. Oh by the way where is our little bundle of joy."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked thought he has the gist of what he meant, "Are you Mokuba's-"

"Father yes. And there's no doubt about it either." He said as he approached them. Joey moved back in front of Seto he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, "its Joey right? Did you know that Seto has had, not counting myself, about 16 different partners. He's given over 400 blow jobs. He's been creamed _**on**_ over 800 times and creamed _**in**_….I think I'll leave that to your imagination. "

Joey heard Seto make a noise. He guessed he didn't know what to say. Joey didn't want to believe what the man had said but how could be not believe it after finding out everything. Joey looked at Seto, he waited a moment for Seto to at least deny what was said but he didn't, "This is illegal and I'm not leaving here without him or Marik. "

"Well, maybe you just need some help then." Pegasus said as the two body guards entered, "Please removed this **boy** from my sight. I need to teach my little Princess another lesson."

"J-Joey please help me!" He heard Seto say before the door was slammed shut and he was forcibly dragged down the hall.

The two men dragged Joey out of the building and literally threw him into alley. Joey hit the ground hard and he could barely focus on his surroundings. As he began to get up he felt a powerful forced knock him back on the ground. The two men continued to kick and punch him until he didn't move anymore.

Hope you're still likeing it. I'm really trying hard on this fanfic. Please leave me a review! Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Joey laid in the dirt alleyway staring up into the sky. He didn't have to see himself to know that he defiantly had a black eye or two. He rolled over onto his side just when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Joey stood up slowing as he limped towards, where the shattering came from. Around the corner there was glass on the ground and a tiny window. Joey hobbled around looking for something to stand on so he could see in, better yet get back inside.

"**FUCK**!" Joey heard a familiar voice shout. Marik was half way out of the window with glass shards stabbing into his hands.

"YO! Marik!" he shouted running over to the window, "Don't hurt yourself!"

Marik looked down at Joey and made a face, "You look like hell. What happened to you?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." He told him. Marik pushed himself back into the room, 'What's wrong?"

"You should try and get in here!" Marik shouted.

"There's nothing to climb up on!"

There was a moment of silence and then an extractly long thick braid came out of the window, "The irony." Marik thought to himself, "Joey try and climb up and I'll try pulling you in."

Joey stared at the braid, "This is really ironic." He said aloud as he grabbed a hold and tugged on it, "Ain't this going to hurt?"

"I've felt worst believe me." Marik said as he braced himself against the wall, "Hurry up. They'll be back any minute."

Joey nervously let his entire weight hang on the braid as he carefully and quickly climbed up. The getting into the window now was easy since most of the glass was either on the ground or in Marik's palms.

"Marik? Are you okay?" Joey asked as he dropped inside of the room.

"Nothing I can't handle." Marik said pulling the braid back inside the room, "The real question is are you okay?"

Joey put a hand over his black eye, "Yeah, can't say they didn't get me good."

They could hear the dressing room door being unlocked from the outside. Marik quickly pushed Joey so he'd be hidden behind the door. One of the guys that beat Joey up came in, "Mr. Pegasus says you have to get started now."

"Yeah I know." Marik said as turned on the charm. He seductively slipped down into a small cushy bench, "You know how he's all about perfection. I was hoping you'd help me with this clasp." He left his shoe up to the man. Joey watched the whole thing unfold. He hadn't noticed the costume Marik was decked out in. Joey blushed he'd never seen so much of Marik's skin.

"Sure." The man said as he leaned down to fasten Marik's shoe. Marik watched the man carefully before he made his second move.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you." Marik said as he leaned forward and slipped his arms the man's neck, "I'm sure I can do something for you to show you exactly how grateful I am."

"I know a few things you could do." He said as he lifted up and put him on to the table top of the vanity.

"You should tell me." Marik said as he waved for Joey to move towards the closet, "I'd love to act it out for you." Marik casually picked up a section on the long braid and held it in his hand as the man was distracted in his own fantasy. In a blink of an eye Marik wrapped the braid around the man's neck and pulled on it with all his might. The bodyguard torn at the hair but couldn't get a good grab on it and he collapsed. Joey was astonished at how Marik took the guy down.

"Dude!" Joey said rushing out of the closet in time to see Marik using a pair of shears to cut the extension off.

"What? He is still breathing. Let's go." Marik said as he grabbed the keys from the guard's belt clip, "Come on let's go!" Marik said a kicked off his shoes and ran out the door.

Following behind him they were back to Seto's room the door was ajar so Marik crept in when he was sure it was empty, "Where is he?" Joey thought as he closed the door.

Marik looked over at him as if he had heard his thoughts, "It's about time you knew the truth Joey."

"About what? I think I have a good understanding now." Joey told him, "You guys are porn actors and Seto's ex is obviously your boss and he obviously didn't take the break up well."

Marik couldn't help but Iaughed at how Joey made it seem as simple as going to the store, "You're sweet but it's everything isn't as simple as that. This goes back before either of us even hit puberty. I was 11 when I was-" Marik paused as he attempted to come up with the right words, "I don't want say sold but it's the only world that comes to mind that the most truthful. It was a year after that that I met Seto. I know that it's my fault that he got into his business. We were friends and through me he met Max. I was told to invite him to spend the night. I should have known better but I was alone all the time. I convinced myself that he was just being nice and wanted me to socialize with someone my age. But that night when we were getting ready for bed. He said he want to speak to Seto alone about something. He told me to stay in my room. That's when I realized what I'd done. I stayed awake the whole night waiting for him to return. It wasn't until that morning that I saw him again. I found him in Max's room he looked hollow as if he'd cried his soul out that night." Marik took a deep breath, "It's my fault he's gone through all of this. It was like Max got himself a new toy and he was going to play with it, until it breaks."

"Hold up what about his parents?"

"The same night their house was burned down….they died in the fire. It was obvious to me that it was all done by Max but I never told Seto."

"So you were both forced into this business?" Joey questioned.

"Yes, he always wanted to try different business ventures and having two young boys at your disposal made it easy. At first it seemed normal-"

"Normal!" Joey shrieked, "Sex with an eleven year old isn't normal."

"Normal as in nothing has different about it, except he recorded it. But after awhile he started having other men come to be with me. Seto was always off limits to others. There was always something else he wanted Seto to do. He started injecting us with estrogen twice a week so we wouldn't develop like normal. It went on for years and he had every last detail planned out for us until those pills came along."

"Pills."

"He made us take them every day but the reaction I had put me in the hospital." Marik stopped making eye contact with Joey, "The day before I was suppose to be sent home I ran away."

"But I thought you were living in that apartment together at some point."

"….the first time it was brief. The first time he found the strength to leave but I-" Marik wiped the offending tears from his eyes, "I told him he could live with me but I hadn't known about the effects those pills had on him."

"Are you talking about Mokuba?"

"Apparently the purpose of them was to change what was on the inside and with the injections talking care of the outside, well. I told him that I had to leave for awhile but he thought I'd abandoned him again and he went back to Pegasus briefly before he left again and moved into the shitty apartment."

"He doesn't seem to think that and he did move back in with ya and-"

"Maybe you're right but it's hard to tell with him. The only thing he has is Mokuba and you. I know if anything happened to either of you. He'd go back." Marik clenched his fist, "The hold he has on him is sickening."

"How'd you manage not lose it." Joey asked him.

"It wasn't an option. I had to hold it together to protect him but I continuously failed. Pegasus had lost interest in me completely maybe a month after he had Seto. So whatever he wanted he got from him."

"How could anyone lose interest in you?" Joey thought.

"It was for the best. Since he wasn't interested in me anymore Seto wouldn't be passed around ever."

"He said Seto had been with-"

"Anything he's ever done on film was 100% simulated. He didn't want anyone else to be with him ever. He's only ever been with Pegasus and in this industry Seto would still be considered a virgin."

Joey couldn't help but feel a bit relived and awkward knowing everything now. He had come to accept what he had originally thought but now everything he's thought he knew what wrong. Joey put his hand on Marik shoulders and took a deep breath, "I think it's crazy for anyone to have ever lose interest in you and I think you were trying to do what's right but he just-" Joey stopped talked when he heard someone messing with the doorknob.

Quickly the two hid just as Pegasus walked in with his two body guards, "How could you let your guard down?" he snapped, "I want him found within the hour."

"He could be anywhere now. He must have gotten out through the window."

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Pegasus said slowing, "Go find Marik. And when you do find him take him back to the island, he won't be running away anymore. He's obviously not ready to work yet. I've had enough of him and you both be dealt with then." Pegasus said as he left Seto in the room alone.

When the open closed Joey couldn't help but rush to Seto, "Joey!"

"Are you okay?"

"Your face!"

"Oh yeah I got into it with those guys but I'm fine. But I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine. Marik got away."

"I'm right here." Marik said as he came out of his hiding place.

Seto hugged Marik, "Why was there blood in your room?"

" I broke the window to get out and cut my hands on the glass." Marik told him, "Where's Mokuba?"

Seto hesitated to say anything and looked over at Joey questioningly, "Oh I took him over Yugi's house so he's out of harm's way."

"Good." Marik said as he unlocked the door with the keys he'd taken from the guard, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The more reviews I get the faster I'll update come on people 66 people read the last chapter and I got 3 reviews this makes me sad. very sad indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

AN- It's not long but it's better than nothing right? Anyway, I have to really think about how I'm going to add to this fic so I don't get stuck like my other fics. So hang in there. A new chapter by next week I promise.

* * *

Getting a taxi was more than easy when they got on the street. Marik thought it was best for them to get out of sight as soon as possible, otherwise they'd be found in no time. Marik waved down about six taxi's at once. As the three of them poured into the backseat. The three of them slouched down as Joey told them to head to the Kame Game Shop. The ride seemed a lot longer in the uncomfortable position and with the driver staring into the rear view mirror rather than the road. They rode in silence except for the j-rock coming from the radio. Arriving at the shop Marik paid the man and signed a DVD cover and they all ran inside.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked as soon as he entered the building. Yugi was sitting behind the counter eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Hey, Yugi." Joey said bring Yugi out of his stupor.

"What? Yeah?"

"This is Marik and you remember Seto ,from class, right?" Joey said

"Yes. Nice to meet you Marik and great seeing you again Seto." Yugi said with a smile

"Likewise, now where's my son?" Seto said, "I think we're in a bet of a rush."

Yugi stared at Seto, "You mean your brother?"

"Yes, of course, you know what he meant." Marik said as he began to actually feel uncomfortable around the boy, "We don't mean to be a bother but is there any place here that's not so open? We're not exactly dressed for public."

"Of course." Yugi told them as he opened the door, "You guys go upstairs. Mokuba's up there with Tristan. I think they're both napping. I'll lock up down here and I'll be right up."

"Thanks Yugi." Joey said as they all rushed up the stairs.

Tristan was asleep with Mokuba snuggled against his chest. Seto sighed with relief as he retrieves his son and held him close. The sudden temperature change caused Tristan to wake up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the first person he noticed was Joey.

"Hey, Joey." He was with a yawn, "I went to that convention downtown today. You should have seen some of the people there! I wanted to get some autographs from the Naughty Tale display but it was cancels due to some injures or something. I spent 200 bucks on that ticket!"

"I'm sure they'll be a next time." Joey said unsure of what really was right to say.

"Maybe." Tristan said as he stood up. He immediately grabbed his chest.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked

"Yugi told me to watch that baby-" Tristan turned around and saw Seto and Marik both. His face turned beet red with embarrassment, "Y-you're-"

"Hi, I'm Marik." He said quickly and extended his hand.

Tristan shook his hand despite his sudden nervousness, "Hi, I'm Tristan."

"Joey, can I talk to you in private?" he asked as he handed Mokuba off to Marik.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Joey said motioning him over to Yugi's bedroom.

* * *

Once the door was closed Joey was greeted by a warm embrace and a kiss on the lips, "Whoa! Thanks." Joey blushed, "That's not an every day thing."

"No one has even-" Seto started, "Joey, other than Marik, you're the only person that I think has ever truly cared about me. Anyone else would has ran away but you-" Seto seemed at a lose for words, "What I'm mean to say is 'Thank you' thank you Joey for everything."

"It's my pleasure. I'm your boyfriend that's what we're suppose to do." Joey blushed again.

"I haven't done anything to deserve someone like you! I've caused you nothing but sexual frustration and trouble!"

"Well, at least you've noticed it too." Joey joked, "The sexual frustration, I mean."

"Joey, I don't understand how you could want someone like me. I'm used. I'm different."

"Well I wasn't looking for someone normal. As for used, Marik told me that all your work was simulated and the only person you've ever been with was your EX. So what you've been dry humped a couple dozen times. So what you have a kid. As long as you're happy and he's happy then I'm happy too."

Seto stared at him blankly and smiled, "That's the sweetest and corniest thing you've ever said!" he told him as he jumping into his arms and kissed him again.

Joey returned the embrace, "I could get use to this."

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Pegasus sat in his suite as he stared at the files that contained all the information on his dear Marik and his sweet Seto. He was angry that he hired bodyguards that could so easily be over taken by a teenager. He turned back to his laptop and looked over the file of Joey Wheeler. Once he had discovered the Seto had enrolled into one of the local high school it was easy to dig up information about his little boyfriend.

"It's a shame I have to go through these measures." He said as he picked up his cell phone and dialed so few number, "Hello, I'd like to report a kidnapping."

Tristan had left for the night and Joey had ordered take out for everyone. It had been all day since they'd eaten anything and they were starved. Yugi had some clothes his father had sent him that were much too big for him. His father hadn't seen him in years but despite the photo updates he was sent the over sized clothes came instead.

"Alright, I got a bunch of different stuff so enjoy." Joey said as he unloaded everything on the table as well as a container of Similac and a new baby bottle.

They were all sitting on the couch watching television when the program was interrupted with a breaking news report.

"Today, a young boy, going by the name Seto Kaiba, has been abducted along with his infant brother late this afternoon. The two suspects are two other young men one a local Joey Wheeler and the other a foreigner Marik Ishtar. If you see either of these men please call your local law enforcement agencies. They are considered armed and extremely dangerous." The newscaster reported, "A one million dollar reward has been offered to anyone that can recover these two defenseless children."

Pictures of them appeared on the TV before the regular program started up. Yugi stared blanking not sure what to say. He knew Joey wasn't a kidnapper and neither was Marik.

"FUCK!" Marik shouted, "That bastard will stop at nothing."

"Apparently so," Seto said as he kept his composer as he focused on feeding Mokuba, "Pegasus never liked to lose. He'll stop at nothing tell he gets what he wants. I wish he would have left Joey out of this."

"What do you mean leave me out?" Joey asked, "You'd guys would be who knows where if I didn't get involved."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't gotten involved you won't have known about any of this nor would you have you mug on the news." Marik told him as he stuffed his face with one of the take out dishes. He may be angry but he was still hungry.

"What are you all going to do?" Yugi asked, "Every police officer will be looking for you all. Not to mention normal citizens with a reward like that."

Joey plopped down beside Seto on the couch, "My mom has a house in the country side. I could call her and explain what's going on and-"

"No, don't." Seto snapped, "Don't bring your family into this affair."

"What do you suggest we do?" Marik asked.

"Well, maybe-"

"Shut the hell up. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"I'm never going to live a normal life anyway, Marik! If I go back to him then you both won't be bothered by him anymore."

"I'd punch you in the face right now if you weren't holding that baby right now." Marik hissed, "If you think just because you went back to him that everything would be fine you must be crazy. He's never going to have enough. There's no doubt in my mind that once Mokuba is old enough he'll use him the same way he used us. Go make friends and have them come over to 'play'."

"Mokuba's his son. He won't do that." Seto snapped.

"You think so? Maybe he won't rape him like he did us. But I won't put anything past him ever."

Joey and Yugi stared at the bickering pair. Joey couldn't believe that Marik would say those things in front of Yugi like he did. It seemed like something he'd want to keep under wraps. But something bothered Joey about the why Seto was acting towards the whole thing.

"I believe that once you're no longer as young looking he'll discard you like the others."

"The others?" they all said.

"I wasn't the first. Only days after I was taken in. Pegasus got rid of all the other boys that worked for him. They all were at least 16 years old. I heard him talking about how the drugs and hormones didn't have the desired effect on people as old as they were. And that they should have done something when they were younger. They were killed like animals." Marik clenched his fist, "I can't stop you from going back Seto. But if you want to be there for your son when he gets older you'll stop trying to make excuses and start thinking for yourself."

There was an awkward silence in the room except for the television in the background. Seto was staring at Marik as though he wanted to say something but didn't know how to go about it. He stood up and handed Mokuba off Joey, "Yugi, can we use your room?"

Yugi stared blanking at Seto, "Uh-"

"Oh nothing like that! I want to speak in private."

"Oh sure."

"Thanks." Seto said as they went into the room, "Did you run away because you knew he would get rid of you because of your reaction?"Seto asked softly as he looked at Marik, "He was going to kill wasn't he."

"The night he left me in the hospital he told me that I wasn't useful anymore. I was maturing to fast and that's why it wasn't working on me." Marik's voice cracked, "He told me that you could give him everything he wanted. I knew if I went back that he'd kill me. I felt like I'd abandoned you. But I convinced myself to believe that you knew everything and understood."

"I did think you abandoned me. But when Mokuba was born I was happy. I wasn't alone. Pegasus didn't force me into anything after that. He told me continuously that he wanted someone to love and a family and I was going to give him that." Seto grasp his hands together in nervousness, "Today in the hotel he forced to have sex with him. He said it was just like the first time when I was 12. The crying, the screaming and all the blood. He said that like it was nothing." Seto sat down on Yugi's bed, "I convinced myself that the only way that I could possible protect Mokuba and you, was to accept the fact he has a hold on me."

"He has a hold on you?"

"It's like I can't stop myself from thinking about him or trying to come up with some way to understand why he's done all these things."

"If we're anything alike I'm sure you fell in love with him at some point." Marik said sitting beside his friend, "The question is. Are you still in love with him?"

"I think that I love…Joey actually."

Marik hadn't expected that replied he was shocked but happy that Seto wasn't all head over heeling for Pegasus anymore, "So you love Joey."

"Of course! What's there not to love about him? He's funny. He's always going out of his way to help someone and he's so kind. Pig headed sometime but all his good traits outweigh the bad ones."

Marik chuckled, "I'm sure he'd be excited to hear that."

"But-" Seto paused, "Can't tell him that!"

"Why not? We both know he feels the same way about you."

"Sure but can't let myself be in a dependant relationship again. I don't want to feel trapped if things don't work out."

"I understand but aren't you both in a relationship already?"

From outside the door they could hear Mokuba starting to get fussy, "Lets get back out there before Mokuba wakes up the whole neighborhood."

"He just started crying after he finished the bottle!" Joey explained as Seto took him.

"It's just needs to be burped." He said while patting him on the back until he heard him burp.

* * *

As it got later into the night Yugi has figured out the sleeping arrangement. Joey and he could sleep on the pull out couch and Seto an Marik could sleep in his room. Yugi had told Marik he could sleep in his Grandfather's room since he along with his Mother were on a visit with his Father on his dig site. However the same of old person was present in the room so he decided to share with Seto. While they were all getting settled there was a loud knock on the front door of the game shop.

Yugi were down to see who it was just in case it was one of his friends or a customer wanting to know why they were closed at 11pm. Yugi saw Tristan at the door and quickly let him in, "What are you doing out so late? Did you run here!"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath. I saw the news tonight during dinner and not an hour later some police officers were banging on our front door with a warrant to search the house, since I'm known to hang out with Joey. They had list with all are names and addresses on it." He explained while he followed Yugi upstairs, "Are they still here?"

"Yeah, we're still here what's up?" Joey asked.

"The police are going to all of our homes looking for you! You need to get out of here before they make over here."

"Holy shit." Joey said rushing into Yugi room and shook Marik, "Yo man get up! We gotta go!"

"What!" he replied sleepy

"Hurry, we don't have much-" Another loud bang came from downstairs, "Shit." He said as he scrambled to wake up Seto, "Seto wake up. We have serious trouble."

Seto got out of the bed and lifted Mokuba from his dresser drawer bed both he joined the other, "What's happening?

The banging came again this time followed with an officer announcing their obvious presents.

"The three of yall get out of sight. And we'll get rid of them." Tristan said as he and Yugi went back downstairs.

"Come on." Joey said as he moved them towards the back, "We'll get out through the fire escape."

Joey opened the window and looked out to see two officers patrolling the alley, "Shit." He said closing the window. Thinking quickly Joey notice the washer and dryer and opened the front load dryer, it was filled with what appeared to be bed sheets, and reached for Mokuba.

"Are you crazy!" Seto snapped.

"It's only for a moment." He assured him as he put Mokuba in carefully and positioned the sheets so you couldn't see him sleeping inside. He opened up the cabinets below the sink and gestured for one of them to get in. Seto slipped in with little effort.

They could here Tristan and Yugi talking to the officers downstairs and pulled Marik into Yugi's mother's room. The way up to the small attic in that room and they crawled up and hid. They all were listening to the officers walk around searching for any trace of them. It seemed like hours had gone by before Yugi finally called for them to come out.

"Why are you too blushing." Seto asked as he took his dryer sheet smelling baby out of the dryer.

"They questioned why there was so much take out and why there were diapers and formula and stuff out." Tristan said, "Well, I told them that Yugi and I had the infantilism fetish."

"Ew." Marik and Seto thought.

"Thanks for that guys." Joey said, "But we're sorry to put ya'll through this."

"It's no problem Joey. That's what friends are supposed to do." Yugi told him.

"Well, I owe you both big time."

"Well, I do have a couple things I wouldn't mind having signed." Tristan said nervously with laugh.

* * *

**tbc**

Next chapter alot more stuff happens and more is explained!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- It's short but it explains a lot. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Tristan left a few hours after the ordeal had happened and panic had subsided. And everyone attempted to settle back down. Mokuba didn't have any trouble since he'd managed to sleep through the entire thing. Joey was on the pull out sofa again thinking about everything that had happened over the last few weeks and tonight. He'd discovered so much yet he still didn't feel like he knew anything.

"I wonder if I just ask him if he'll tell me what I want to know." Joey thought as he shifted uncomfortably on the cold mattress, "Marik told me a lot but if I know him like I think I do…he left a lot out. For whatever the reason."

One of the bedroom doors opened softly and Joey could hear the soft footsteps of someone moving towards the sofa bed. Turning his head to see who it was he saw Seto standing over him, "Can't sleep?" he asked Seto with a small smile.

"I thought you'd be lonely out here by yourself." Seto told him his he crawled over him and settled under the sheets, "It's kind of cold out here."

Joey could feel his entire body heat up, "C-cold? No it's sorta hot in here."

"I wanted to talk to you, Joey. Marik told you a lot about how everything happened and how we met and how I came to live with Pegasus."

"Yeah, he explained a lot of that to me. He feels as though it's his fault that this all happened to you."

"I don't blame him. We were young at the time, however if it didn't happen I would have never met him, had Mokuba or met you. So with every bad thing something good happens."

"You certainly have a positive outlook on thing." Joey said as he reached out and pulled Seto into a hug. However as soon as he squeezed him his stiffened up and pushed him back, "Sorry. Didn't mean to over step-"

Seto sat up quickly and had his arms covering his chest, "It's not you." He reassured Joey, "This happens a lot. It's so embarrassing."

Joey squinted in the barely lit room and saw something that looks like a stain on the front of Seto's top. Joey sat up and turned on the lamp that was beside the sofa. After being blinded for a moment his eyes finally focused on Seto's wet top, "I can open a window if you're hot." Joey offered.

Seto laughed nervously at the offer, "No, I'm not hot. It's just…..well you know….um we're mammals after all."

"Yep we both have hair." Joey said trying to figure out if he was missing the joke or something, "But what happened to your shirt?"

"Uh, well when you squeezed me like that I wasn't ready so when he hugged me you. God! This is so embarrassing to talk about!" Seto said as he remained in his current position.

"Come on you can tell me." Joey reassured him, "It'll just be between us."

"Let me exclaim a few things to you first. It's a bit weird but I think you'll be able to handle it." Joey nodded in agreement and waited for Seto to continue, "Well, as you know Marik and I both were continuously injected with estrogen. Well at least a year and a half ago in addition to the estrogen we were injected with regenerating cells, extremely active ones. Marik's reaction put him in the hospital where he had to go through surgery to get the masses removed."

"Okay…"

"The injections were supposed to develop organs that either didn't develop or hadn't fully developed. So with that and the estrogen I now have a functional….uterus."

"What? You mean you got lady parts." Joey said eyeing him.

"On the inside yes. I had to have a C-section to have Mokuba if you were wondering about that."

"So, how don't you need to have a vagina to get pregnant?"

"I suppose females do, however the body is designed to make a way for everything. But I still have very high estrogen levels so I lactate."

"You can't drink milk?"

"Yes, I mean no. I'm lactating so I can feed Mokuba."

Joey stared at Seto as he attempted to absorb this new information and make sense of it all. Joey shifted his position on the bed and looked Seto over carefully before he reached forward and grabbed Seto's chest. With every action there is a reaction which was a slap in the face, "What are you doing!"

"You don't have boobs. Don't girls normally get like huge boobs when they are lactating?"

"I'm not a girl! So things are different!" Seto snapped, "I'm lactating! You caught me off guard and squeezed some milk out. That's all there is too it."

"So that's what Marik said has too organic to be in the fridge." Joey thought, "Sorry about milking you and feeling you up." He said nervously.

"It's alright. I have been really sore lately since I can't really feed Mokuba like I'd like too and since the pump that I did have is back at our apartment. You're out of line hug did do some good."

"With every bad thing. There's a good thing. Right?" Joey told him and smiled as he turned the light back off. There was silence again for awhile until Joey could hold it back his question, "What does it taste like?"

"Depends on what I eat." Seto replied without missing a beat.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's normally sweetish." Seto told him as he snuggled up to Joey's side. He heard breath in to say something else, "No, you can't try it."

* * *

In the morning Tristan came by with breakfast. It was a western style breakfast all the way, scrambled cheese eggs, bacon, hot cakes, oatmeal and fresh fruit He even brought an assortment of juices and coffee drinks. Joey was in the bedroom with Seto watching him feed Mokuba. Seto was uncomfortable having Joey as an audience and felt he was too fascinated with the whole thing. But at least some of the pressure he'd been feeling in his chest was going away and Mokuba seemed more than pleased with the organic stuff verse the powdered crap.

"Does it hurt?"

"He has a few teeth so sometimes he'll bite but other than that, no."

"How does it feel?"

"Kind of like having milk sucked out of your nipple." Seto responded

"Ha Ha funny guy." Joey stretched his arms over his head, "How long does this normally take?"

"Why haven't you stopped asking questions?"

"Well, how else am I suppose to get the answers?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes sometimes thirty." Seto replied just as Mokuba pushed him away, "Sometimes right now." He said as he positioned Mokuba on his shoulder and lightly patted his back.

"So you have to burp him after every feeding."

"Yep, or it's come back up. I read most babies burp on their own at this age but he hasn't done it for me yet. Or I don't have the time to wait for him too." Seto told Joey as Mokuba burped.

"I'll hold him while you get your shirt back on." Joey said taking Mokuba gently into his arms.

Seto pulled one of the shirts Tristan had brought over since Seto wasn't one to have his midriff showing like Marik seemed to have grown fond of, "Now let's get something to eat before they eat it all." Joey said when Seto took Mokuba back.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**- I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter at the moment and I wanted to post it so I could work on Scandal's next chapter. So Read and Review.

* * *

It wasn't long before Yugi had opened the game shop that reporter after reporter came in wanting to interview him about his best friend being a suspect in a high profile kidnapping. Even after Yugi had closed the shop up they still hung around the front waiting for him to come out or a possible friend to come over so they could harass them.

"I wonder how long we'll be stuck here." Marik said Joey, "It's completely impossible to get off this island now."

"How is it impossible?" Joey asked and he turned his attention to Marik.

"Pegasus has all our identification, passports, and birth certificates. He even has our medical records. We're stuck."

"How did he get all those things?"

"I went back to our apartment to get them. When he got us back he got those things back too." Marik said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I've been trying to come up with a way to get them back but-"

"You realized that it was too risky and stupid?" Joey said quickly.

"What? No, well risky yeah but how else are-"

"No way, Marik!" Joey snapped as he grabbed Marik by the shoulders, "Whatever you were thinking or planning to do forget about it."

"It could really work. All we'd have to do is get Pegasus out of his hotel room long enough to-"

"Marik, seriously he's staying at the most expensive and most secured hotels in the city. No one gets in unless you're a guest or you work-"

"It wouldn't be too hard jacking some bell boy uniforms." Marik told Joey, "Then get a cleaning woman to open his hotel room door and bingo."

"….That could work. But how do you think we'd get him out of his room long enough for us to get what we need?" Joey asked

"Well, I was thinking that if we gave him a call from somewhere he'd come to that location in hopes to find Seto."

"So use Seto as bait? I don't know about that." Joey replied nervously as he began to pace the room, "The thought of putting him in danger."

"Trust me Joey. Pegasus won't do anything to Seto in public. He'd wait until he got back to the hotel."

"But how are we supposed to get out after they get back."

"I remember seeing a laundry shoot. In the housekeeping closet. If we go down that way….we got at least a good minute or two before his goons make it back down to the first floor."

"Wait, don't those things go straight down?"

"….that's a possibility." Marik said as he thought, "It's a long way down by stair but we're all in good shape so that shouldn't be a problem."

"But won't we be putting Mokuba in a lot of danger?"

"Of course not. Pegasus has no sense of age when it comes to him. We'll just wrapping up a loaf of bread and have Seto hold that like a baby. He'll never know the difference."

"Sounds like it would work. But I doubt Seto would-"

"I'll do it." Joey turned around and saw Seto drying off Mokuba from his bath, "It's the only way to get back all those important papers. Sure it could be a little dangerous but I don't feel as if Pegasus would try and harm me if he thinks that I'm holding our child. He'd wait until we got back to the room. "

"So how shall we do this?" Marik asked, "The most convincing thing I can think of is for Seto to call him from the police station. Anywhere else and I think he'd suspect something."

"Alright but with the reporter camped outside how on earth are we suppose to get out without being seen?"

"It's a school day so if we could get some uniforms…." Joey said thoughtfully, "I wonder if Tristan would be willing to get some for us."

"They're not outback. So we could go out using the fire escape." Seto suggested.

"Well, there we have it! All we need now is a loaf of bread." Marik said.

"What?" Seth questioned.

* * *

Yugi didn't mind watching Mokuba while the three were out on their mission, so everything was perfect so far. The three left through the fire escape and went their separate ways.

Seto held the makeshift 'baby' careful not to squeeze it since it would easily become a deformed mess. The police station was only about seven blocks away so it didn't take him very long to get there. Upon walking in he was immediately was recognized by officers. Seto did his best to act natural and keep them, from seeing that the bundle he was holding was sliced carbs. He was held in a hold area and they questioned him about his two 'kidnappers' while they waited for his guardian to arrive.

Joey and Marik waited by the back entrance of the hotel waiting for pair of bell boys to arrive. But only housekeepers kept coming through the area.

"Joey, how do you feel about wearing a dress?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Come on. We'll just jack the next housekeepers for their uniforms." Marik instructed.

"We can't steal from some old ladies!"

"Don't be a chicken." Marik told Joey as he motioned towards two women coming towards them. They were a lot shorter than they were but they were desperate and running out of time.

"Hurry up Joey." Marik called after to him as he dragged the last housekeeper bonded and gagged into a broom closet, "We have to get to the top floor."

"It's too short." Joey said as he came out from around the corner wearing the pink housekeeping uniform, "Now I wish I shaved my legs like you."

After snagging one of the housekeeper carts they took the elevator to the top floor. As they enter the hallway the door to the penthouse suite that Pegasus was staying in open. The two bodyguards that had beat the crap out of Joey exited and then Pegasus himself.

They didn't pay them any attention as they got onto the elevator, "Everything is going according to plan." They both thought as they entered the room with the card key.

Joey was amazed at how big the room was. It was more like an uptown apartment or a one story house if anything. Marik went right to work searching for the documents as Joey watched the door.

"Where could he have put them?" Marik asked himself aloud and he opened open numerous suitcases and draws. Digging through the last suitecase that was still in the closet he finally found them, "Score!"

"I thought that would take longer." Joey said as he watched Marik put everything back.

"Me too. Normally he doesn't live out of his suitcases." Marik informed him as they went back into the hall, "Let's see if the laundry shoot is straight down or not."

They went into the housekeeper closet and opened the shoot and discovered that it did indeed drop straight down, "Sure glad we had a back-up plan." Joey said to Marik, "So we're just going to wait up here for them to return?" Joey said as he pulled his and Marik's clothes out of the carts hamper and began to get dressed again.

"Yeah." Marik said slowly as the elevator doors opened and two bellhops got off and enter the suite and began removing the luggage, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"He's not coming back!" Marik said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello? I need to speak with the boy that was kidnapped. It's urgent!" Marik said almost shouting into the phone, "I'm his best friend! Let me talk to him!" There was along moment of silence before Joey heard anything else from the other end of the phone, "Seto! You have to get out of there! He's not going to bring you back here. He's checked out."

* * *

Seto hung up the phone quickly and looked around the room, "I need to use the restroom." He told the woman that had been sitting with him.

"Everything alright?" she asked suspiciously

"Of course." Seto told her quickly, "Where's the restroom?"

"It's down the hall and to the right. You won't miss it." She told him, "Would you like me to hold your brother."

"Um, sure." He said leaning over the table handing the bundle over carefully.

"Aw, he's so light and quiet." She said with a smile that was until she looked down, "What the?"

Seto ran out the room and towards the front to get out of the station. Dodging officers after officer he finally made it to the front, where in literally slipped through the security gate. However he never made it too the door. He'd run right into the last person he wanted to see. Time seemed to slow down when he collided with the father of his son, Seto tried to recover quickly but faster than he could even blink Pegasus had his tight grasp on him.

"They must have told you I was here for you to be running like that." He said in a playful tone as he grasped his arm tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe. You had me worried sick."

"Let go of me!" Seto shouted his he pulled away to no avail.

"Oh Seto, please don't make a scene." He said as he pulled Seto towards the doors, "We're going back home. You've been gone so long you must miss it."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me go!" Seto shouted as he fought against his capture.

"I'm sure you want to pick up Mokuba. Right?" he said while ignoring the young man completely, "I'm amazed you didn't bring him with you."

One of his body guards opened the limo door for them to get in but Seto had resorted to holding on to a lamp post. Pegasus shook his head, "Seto you're acting very childish right now. I wanted to treat you more like an adult but with the way you're acting now. It's not looking good for you." After Seto still refused to respond to him he spoke again, "I'm only become more annoyed with you as time goes on. Your stunt yesterday cost me and ruined the reputation of my business. I promise not to work you too hard, at once, to make up for it. That is if you get in the car now."

"No."

"Seto, love, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He told him as he softened his voice, "However you know I will. If I'm pushed too it. And you're really close right now."

"Go to hell!" Seto shouted at him.

"Seems to me that you have really forgotten your place, Seto."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- this is the one of the final chapters. Part of it is in Joey's point of view since I felt it helped all in a small part of this chapter….it's getting interesting!**

Joey and Marik run out of the alley directly across from the police station. The first thing they saw was the black limo parked in front of the building.

"We're too late!" Marik said as he feared the worst.

"No we're not. We've come too far to just give up now." Joey said as he sprinted across the street towards the two guards, "Hey!" he shouted but lost focus for a moment when he saw Pegasus holding a handkerchief over Seto's face right before he fell limb.

"Oh, it's you." Pegasus said not fazed by Joey's presents, "I was wondering where you were. Have you seen my little Marik?"

"He's right here boss." One of the guards said dragging towards the small group.

"Finally I have my two favorites back." Pegasus said as he eyed Marik with a grin, "Please help this two into the limo. We have a flight to catch."

In a blind on an eye Joey found himself in the back seat of the limo with Marik and an unconscious Seto, one body guard and Pegasus himself, the other guard doubled for the driver. As the car began to move there was a silence that made Joey want to scream. However it was soon broken by Pegasus.

"Marik, be a dear and tell me where my son is. We can't exactly leave without him. Seto would be traumatized for life if we did."

Marik reminded silent as he looked out the window, but his obvious refusal didn't deter Pegasus, "So you are jealous after all."

"What?"

"You're jealous of the love I have for Seto. Since he can do everything you can't." he taunted.

Joey was stunned by Pegasus' verbal torment. He was sure from what Marik and Seto told him that Marik wasn't holding any grudges or jealous of their relationship, especially since he wasn't exactly trying to get back together with Pegasus, "Don't play dumb Marik. I've noticed the looks you give him. The way you are determined to dictate his life in any way possible. I'm sure managed to plan Seto and this no class delinquent first encounter."

"Hey, we met during lunch through a friend that Marik doesn't even know." Joey snapped, "Don't try to manipulate him."

"No matter. I have major plans for the three of you." Pegasus said as the car stopped in front of the Kame Game Shop, "I'm sure Mokuba's here right?" he said looking at Joey as the guard got out and went inside only to come out moments later with Mokuba in tow.

"He'd better not have hurt Yugi!" Joey threatened.

"Of course he didn't. That's not on the agenda today. After all one simple call telling him to hand Mokuba over or has this little shop taken over by me. It would be ashamed for his Grandfather and Mother to come back to discover their lively hood is gone." Pegasus laughed as he kissed his son on the cheek, "I've missed you so much. Look how big you've gotten."

The trip to the airport was awkwardly silent except Mokuba random noises. The limo pulled onto the runway where a pirate jet was waiting for them. There were two more bodyguards there to escort Joey and Marik onto the plane followed by Seto, who was carried in and Pegasus with Mokuba. Joey's felt his heart speeding up as he wondered what Pegasus had planed exactly.

"What does this guy have planned? It's bad enough he could kick me off this plane when we're up in the air." He thought as he looked over at Marik, "But I have a feeling he knows it would really upset Seto."

The felt was very long and one of the guards came an offered them water to drink. Joey watched Marik accept the drink without a second thought. Joey took the water but didn't drink it right away; he had an even worse feeling about that whole situation.

"You'd better drink up. We'll be landing soon and you don't know when you'll have your next opportunity." Pegasus stated however Joey thought it was more like a threat.

Joey gulped the water down and glanced over at Marik, they'd stayed awake for the entire trip to keep an eye on each other, but now he was out cold, "Marik." Joey said as he nudged him.

Pegasus chuckled, "Can't you see he's asleep?"

Joey turned to Pegasus to say something back but everything went black.

When I woke up it was dark and I couldn't move my arms, or feel them either. They were bond behind my back and I realize now that I'm blindfolded oh and I was as naked as the day I was born. I tried to stand up but something that was around my neck was keeping me in my crouched position. I could hear someone saying something but it was too muffled for me to be able to understand.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." I heard Pegasus say, "I was almost afraid that I had drugged you a bit too much."

"Where am I? Where are Seto and Marik!" I demanded but instead of an answer I got a hard kick in the side.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" he laughed, "But if you must know they aren't too far away."

He under the chain that was preventing me from sitting upright and yanked it hard. I attempted to stand up but he kicked me back down, "Crawl on your knees like a good pet and you might get a reward later." He told me like I was automatically going to become his bitch or something.

"I'm not you fuckin dog." I shouted but that only got me another kick this time in the stomach.

"You are whatever I say you are." He whispered into my ear, "Now move forward."

I did what he said only because I was beginning to worry about the others whereabouts and safety. As I was crawling I began to feel something soft under me instead on the cool flat surface I was on when I woke up, carpeting maybe. We kept moving for a bit longer until my head hit something causing me to stop. It didn't hurt at all but I could figure out what it was.

"Sit up." Pegasus instructed me as he yanked the chain. I sat upright resting on the back of my legs when I heard Seto speaking. It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. He was dirty talking or filthy talking which I couldn't help but get a little turned on by. I could feel my body warming up as I listened to him speak. I couldn't figure out if I was embarrassed or turned on but it was soon pointed out to me, "You must know what's coming next."

"What are you going to rape me like you did Marik and Seto?" I asked him putting on my best tough guy act.

"EW, of course not. I couldn't possibly convince myself to think you're attractive." He said as I felt him move away from me, "I was thinking since you assisted in helping Marik and Seto get out of participating in that little convention, which cost my company millions, I figured why not have you help earn it back."

Pegasus yanked the chain again making me fall forward onto what I had hit earlier. It was warm and smooth against me skin. I couldn't figure out what it was until I heard the faintest muttering and then what I was leaning on moved. Once I realized I was leaning on someone I pulled back quickly on to be wrenched forward again.

"Listen, you two I'm sure you've both heard the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill. Will Joey you're going to be my Jack and you're going to be my Jill."

I noticed right away that he conveniently left out the other person's name. I moved away a little when I noticed the other person struggling a little; however the small gap I had made was closed again in seconds.

"Joey I know that these things can be very stressful so I made you a little helper to get you up to the task." He told me and not a second later I felt something get injected into my arm, "The effect last about an hour or so. So I'm expecting to get some great footage."

"I'm not-"

"I think it's in your best interest to do exactly what I say. Unless all three of you want to have a nice long swim in the middle of the Pacific." He threatened, "If you decide not to. I noticed you're little friend Yugi could possibly be my perfect type. He's probably not going to get any taller. His voice it's deep at all and he's just so adorable if we didn't have a flight to catch I just might have taken matters into my own hands."

"You'd better not touch him!" I warned.

"All the better for you to do as you're told." He chuckled, "Trust me your Jill is not an amateur. So feel free to go wild."

I didn't move for the longest time even after the effects of that injection kicked in. I couldn't decided what I was supposes to do. My options were to either go against what Pegasus was telling me to do and end up at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean or bang this unknown person to protect everyone. Sure something like this seemed like an easy decision to make but I didn't trust Pegasus to not do the things he threatened earlier if I were to cooperate.

"How do I know you're not going to do those things if I do cooperate?" I questioned.

"Well, I honestly don't want to have to kill off my two stars and the mother of my son." He told me, "So I suppose you'll have to trust me."

After he told me to trust him the body in front of me pushed back against me. I felt a tingle shoot up my spine from the contact. I couldn't even convince myself that I wasn't getting even more turned on by the person grinding against me. I'm a hundred precent sure I wasn't even aware that I was penetrating the guy until I felt his body squeezing me tightly. It's been forever since I felt anything close to the way I'm feeling now. My heart was pounding. I was sweating and I couldn't control myself at all. I pushed forward until I couldn't go any farther before I pulled out slowly. I feeling I couldn't get over…..I had been awhile but not long enough for me to forget this feeling. But other than the obvious reasons this felt really strange.

"I don't mean to rush. However I would like to see exactly how quickly you do finish Joey." Pegasus taunted.

Unknown POV (have you figured it out yet)

I tried to push the gag out of my mouth so I could speak but it was secured tightly. I couldn't even remember exactly how long I'd been in this position. My head was touching the carpet, my arms were bond in front of me and my rear was raised up. One wrong move from either me or Joey would result in me pulling a muscle, dislocating something or choking, and none of those things I wanted to do. Joey's size wasn't anything I couldn't handle however doing this completely dry was going to cause a slight problem no matter what. I could only hope that he finished fast like he told me he does, even now I don't understand why he'd tell me that.

**AN-Do you know who it is? Tell me in a review who you think it is!**

**This is the beginning of the end not the end end okay**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-For the recorded sorry this took two years but sorta lost interest in this one, at least this chapter. There's one more that I'm going to put out sometime this month and that should wrap everything up.**

Pegasus unlocked his bedroom door and was greeted with the image of his one true love, bond at the center of his bed. He smiled as he closed the door behind himself and took in the site. Seto stared back at him, unable to speak due to the gag secured tightly in his mouth. Pegasus walked around the bed and sat beside Seto.

"It's been too long since you've been here." He said as he reached out to touch his precious blue eyed beauty, only to have him jerk away from the loving touch, "Do you really hold that much resentment against me?" Pegasus walked on his bed toward Seto and grabbed him by the throat, "Don't you remember how much I hate it when you do that?"

Seto only mumbled something incoherent through the gag but just by the tone Pegasus could tell it he hadn't said something he'd would want to hear, "You're going to make this really hard for me aren't you?" He left the bed and went to a closet were he retrieved some treats for him and his love.

"I've added to our collection since you left. I've always looked forward to breaking them in with you." He heard Seto say something through the gag once again and laughed to himself, "I can only assume that you're not going to cooperate with me." He said as he removed two sets of handcuffs from the closet, "It's a new model the harder the person cuffed struggles the tighter they get. So if I were you I wouldn't struggle much." Pegasus grabbed a hold of Seto's legs and yanked him toward the edge of the bed, "So are you going to submit like a good boy or are you going to make this difficult?"

Seto glared back at him and kicked him hard in the chest. Pegasus was taken aback by the unexpected attack and returned the favor with a quick gab to the face. Seto shrieked out in pain from the sudden blow, "You know I only hit you because you were asking for it." He said pulling Seto up by his hair, "I honestly thought you knew better than that." He said before pushing Seto back onto the mattress, "Children need to be disciplined."

* * *

Joey opened his eyes the blindfold had been removed as well as his binds. He was still naked but he could see his clothes folded on the floor. Joey sat up slowly and looked around and saw Marik sitting quickly nearby.

"Marik!" Joey said startled at his silent presence, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Marik said tossing Joey's clothes to him.

Joey could feel the tension in the room as he got dressed. He almost wished that what previously had happened was with someone he didn't know and Marik's silence wasn't helping.

"Marik-"

"Joey what happened was just because it was forced. I don't hold you responsible." He said standing up, "All that matters is finding Seto and Mokuba and getting off this island."

* * *

Seto followed Pegasus with his eyes as he went about his business gathering the various items he planned on using on Seto. Seto tugged binds trying to dislodge his thumb from his hand so he could slip free. Feeling and hearing that pop made Seto clutch down hard. Seto only took a moment to recover before he freed his legs and grabbed the first item available, a gold candlestick holder.

"Pegasus." Seto called out. Pegasus turned around noticing the voice was very close. The feeling over metal connecting with his jaw caused him to immediately see stars and black.

* * *

Pegasus's eyes widened in shock he couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been overpowered and beaten up a bit by someone he was sure didn't have it in him to ever fight back. Seto was equally beaten up but still on his feet, he had a candlestick holder in his hand that he'd used to get a few hits in on Pegasus.

"I won't allow you to continue to take anymore boys away from his parents. Take away their innocent for your own sick pleasure. Use them for you own personal gain." Seto approached Pegasus as watched him try to sit himself up the best he could.

"I-"

"What are you going to try and justify everything you put me through? Please be my guest." Seto said hitting Pegasus across the face with the candlestick.

Pegasus sputtered blood dripping out of his mouth. The display reminded Seto so much of the abuse he'd been through himself, "I can't take back what I've done. But my love is genuine."

Seto raised the stick again this time with every intention to bash in the man's skull. When Pegasus said something to only enraged him farther, "Killing me won't make things right."

"But it's a start." Seto said raising the stick above his head only to be have Joey grab him just as he was coming down, "Let me go!"

"Drop it." Joey pled, "He's not worth it."

"He's the reason for everything that's happened!"

Joey was having a lot of trouble holding onto Seto. He had gone mad jerking kicking doing anything and everything to get free to no avail. Joey pulled Seto out of the room and down the hall. He wasn't sure if he let go what Seto would do.

"Seto calm down." Joey told him as saw Marik coming up behind them with Mokuba, "Seto! Seto look!"

Seto looked over his shoulder at his son and automatically stopped struggling against Joey. Marik's eyes widened at the disheveled and crazed look on his friends face. Seto's face softened as he reached out for Mokuba.

Joey released his hold on him so he could hold his son. Marik moved away from the pair and looked at Joey, "There's a boat docked outside. We can take it back to the main land. We're not as far from Japan as we thought."

"Seto, are you ready to go?" Joey asked. He could hear Pegasus moving around in the room, "Come on lets go."

"I won't let you leave me again, Seto!" he shouted as he stubbed out of the room. His silver hair was streaked and matted with blood, his face was swelling from all the hits to the face he'd deceived. He looked like a crazed killer at the end of a slice and dice movie.

The three bolted down the hall towards the docks to make their escape.

Upon boarding the boat Marik started the engine while Joey looked for a First Aid kit. Though it was obvious Seto had the upper hand during the fight he had many battle wounds.

"It almost seems too easy." Seto said softly to Joey while he treated his injures.

Joey nodded in agreement just a bullet shot right past his ear. Up in one of the towers they could see Pegasus leaning out shooting down at them. His aim wasn't the best but he was only getting better with each shot fired.

"I won't let you leave me again, Seto." Pegasus shouted aiming directly at the boys head. The boat kept getting farther and farther away and just to get a better view Pegasus stepped closer to the edge of the ledge. Just before he pulled to trigger to kill the very thing he 'loved' one of the stones on the ledge gave way from under him. In turn sending Pegasus plunging to the ground below. Joey saw the whole thing unfold but didn't tell the others.

* * *

One Month later

Joey returned home from work early. Seto had called him and told him that Marik was extremely ill. Upon entering the apartment he was welcomed with the sight of at least one hundred pregnancy test and bottles of water and soda pop. Joey made his way into the back room where Marik's room was. He could hear Seto and Marik inside and he went in.

"These all can't be positive!" Marik said franticly.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as he lingered in the doorway. His heart was pounding at the sight of all the tests.

"Joey!" Seto said as he exited Marik's bathroom, he was refastened his belt. He was holding a test in his hand, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's going on?"

"This is negative."

"Well, do another one!" Marik said as he ripped open another test.

"Marik, calm down. Everything will be alright." Seto said.

Marik glared at Joey, "What are you doing here?"

"I called him. I think you should tell him." Seto said stepping back from his friend.

"What's going on?" Joey asked again.

"I think I'm pregnant." Marik said

"Marik is pregnant and from the looks of things it's yours." Seto added.

"You told him what happened?" Joey asked Marik.

"What was I suppose to do? Just go the entire nine months and then explain why the kid looks like you?"

Joey looked over at Seto, "I'm not mad. It wasn't as though you two had a choice."

Joey looked back at Marik, "How many test did you do?"

"One hundred twenty-four." Marik said as he plopped down on his bed, "I would have killed just to have one say negative."

"Come on Marik this is so exciting!" Seto said hugging his friend, "Joey aren't you excited? You're going to be a daddy!"

"Ugh." Marik said, "I'm not even with him."

"Sure it's a weird situation but it happens." Seto told Marik.

"I'm going to throw up." Marik said running into the bathroom.

* * *

Later than night Marik had gone to bed early and Mokuba was put down for the night after dinner. Seto and Joey shared a room now but that right moment never came when it came to going to the next level of their relationship. Seto watched Joey while he was watching television. When Marik had told him everything that had happened he hadn't been mad in the least, he was jealous.

Seto lay across Joey and kissed him on his shoulder. Joey looked back at him, "What's up?"

"I'm about to take a shower. You should join me." He said pulling playfully on Joey's arm.

"Seriously?" Joey asked watching Seto move over to their bathroom.

Joey heard the shower running and went over to investigate. He could see Seto's silhouette inside the fogging shower glass, "Don't be shy."

Joey stripped down quickly and joined Seto in the shower. Joey kissed Seto on the neck locking his arms around his waist. Joey wasn't really sure what do you but Seto took the leaned in getting them off in the right direction. Seto reached in-between them and grabbed Joey's member and began stroking it slowly. He ran his thumb over the tip a few times getting a deep moan from Joey. Joey bit his lip, sure he and Seto were dating and sleeping in the same bed night after night but he never made a move. Nothing before this ever got pasted a make out session.

Joey gasped as he felt Seto run his hand down his shaft and back up squeezing and tugging lightly on it. Joey bit even harder down on his lip; he was only moments away from blowing his load if Seto didn't cut out on all this foreplay. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto waist getting Seto's attention.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked Joey as he wrapped his arms around his neck planting kisses on his exposed neck.

Joey's toes crawled from the exotic sensation Seto was causing him. Joey felt Seto arms leave there position around his neck and trailed lower and lower. Joey's opened his eyes Seto had disappeared from sight. Joey looked down from he felt a warm mouth engulf his hardened member. Joey grabbed onto the built in shelf in the shower to study himself. Joey had never felt anything so erotic. Joey relaxed into the sensation loosing himself completely. Joey came hard only after a few moments. Seto raised back up licking his lips once he was face to face with Joey.

Joey blushed wildly with embarrassment, "I didn't-"

"Hush, you don't have to say anything." Seto told him as he was re-hardening Joey's shaft, "Just enjoy it."

Joey never imagined the feeling of an extremely heated make out sensation under a warm shower would be as much of a turn on as it was. Joey had one arm wrapped securely around Seto's waist and the other holding onto Seto's leg, which found its way.

Joey noticed Seto shift his arms slightly right before he realized he was supporting Seto completely. The mixture of water and soap didn't exactly make it easy for Joey to keep it balance. Seto broke the kiss and looked at Joey, "Are you alright?" he asked while he was stroking Joey again.

"Yeah." Joey replied. He was more focused on not falling or blowing his load again.

"Good don't move." Seto told him as he positioned Joey at his entrance.

"Wait!" Joey said when he felt his balance shifting

"What's wrong?" Seto asked and he pushed his brown locked out of his eyes.

"Let's do this on the bed. We'll finally be able to christen them."

"Good idea." Seto cheered as Joey lowered him down, "Let's good!"

Seto pulled Joey soaking wet towards their bed. Joey could barely contain his excitement in the shower but now he didn't know if they'd really be able to get as far as Seto wanted to go. Joey yelped when he felt his arm being yanked hard. Eye to eye naked as the day he was born with Seto horizontally wasn't helping, at all.

"I can tell you're really excited right now." Seto whispered.

Joey blushed, "How could you tell?"

"Well, you're a lot harder than you were in the shower." Seto laughed.

"Sorry."

"No, that's great. It'll be a lot easier for you to put it in me." Seto told Joey.

"Oh, right." Joey said as he lined himself up, "Don't me need like lube and a condom."

"It'll be fine. Just do it." Joey pushed forward a few times without much luck, "Joey, I'm not going to break. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I got this." Joey took a deep breath and forced himself into Seto's body completely. Joey melted into the feeling of absolute warmth gripping him. Joey pulled at slightly to gauge actually how much he could handle. Pushing back in Seto let out a low moan of approval. Too much for Joey to handle.

"Did you?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Joey stammered as he pulled out, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Seto told him with a smile, "I got you a bit too excited and now I know how far to take it next time." Seto said pulled Joey forward kissing him passionately.


End file.
